Reel Trouble
by ahilty
Summary: One day the Titans wake up and they are in the movies...horror movies! How will they get out? How will they survive? And who is doing this to them? And why do all the monsters seem to be after Raven most of all?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is going to be a kind of weird parody of various horror films. I've always wondered what would happen if our favorite superheroes were thrust into horror movies, and this is a bit of an answer to that question. Most of the time I'll follow the basic storyline of the movies involved, but of course I'll have to change some things around. For example, sometimes I'll have the Titans interact with the main characters from the films, and sometimes I will have them as the main characters, it depends on what I feel like doing.

Some of these films are considered "bad", while others are considered "good". Some of them will be those reasonably bloodless films that depend on atmosphere rather than gore quotient (I'm considering doing Psycho) and some will be those that really have nothing more going for them than blood coming out the wazoo (sometimes literally). Frankly I am just choosing them by instinct and what I feel like writing about at the time. I'm not really making fun of the movies themselves (this is not going to be like Scary Movie). In a way, I'm actually making more fun of the stupid characters (you know the kind) that are constantly getting there dumb rears killed in the films.

If any of the reviewers of my other fanfic are reading this and getting worried that I'm going to abandon that story, fear not! The other one will continue…as soon as I figure out how I'm going to work the next scenes. I'm at that point where I'm not really clear on how I'm going to get the Titans out of the mess I've put them in. So don't get scared.

Oh, I'm going to be rating this thing M, mainly because of the occasional gory parts and for any swear words I put in (frankly some parts in horror movies defiantly deserve swear words). I am not however, going to be having lemons in this fic. I do not write those kinds of things. At all. Not happening. Sorry.

I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own any of the movies I will be choosing. I own a laptop, but that is about it.

Have fun.

* * *

Chapter One

Yet Another Day with Another Stupid Villain

Raven growled to herself as she drank her morning tea and glared at the backs of Robin and Cyborg as they played yet another moronic game. Usually it was Beast Boy and Cyborg who would destroy all of Raven's inner tranquility, but the green moron was asleep. Thank all the gods that he was, or it would have been even louder. Why did all of those games seem to have absolutely no plotlines but were full of loud annoying explosions? Why did Robin choose this morning to decide to act like a normal teenager instead of "Robin The Boy Wonder"?

Raven sighed. Despite the fact that she was part demon she could not master the trick of freezing someone with her eyes. That would have been a useful skill about now.

The noise was no the only thing bothering her, so was the smell. Starfire was cooking…something in the kitchen. Who knew what? Raven could only hope that the thing did not move around on the plate. She had already seen a bit of what Starfire was making. Something that Raven could have sworn had eyes. That blinked. It sure stank, that was for sure, or maybe that was simply the oven burners on the fritz again. Too much alien food could do that to a poor innocent Earth stove burner.

The doors whooshed open, most likely admitting the last member of there team. Raven looked and confronted a strange sight. Beast Boy wearing nothing but swim trunks.

Oh gods, what now?

Somehow the Annoyance managed to leap the remaining distance between the doorway and the chair beside Raven. He slid into the seat in what he probably thought was a graceful and impressive manner. He was wrong, he looked more like a overgrown hyperactive five year old. Raven did not blast him…but she was thinking about it.

"So Rae," he said "It's yet another beautiful day in the west coast. What do you say about going to the beach?"

So that was the reason for the swim trunks, now it made sense. What did not make sense was the fact that he was asking her, the one person on the team who might be considered part vampire.

"No." she said as she stared at the bottom of her cup.

"Aw, come on! It's perfect weather out there! Can't you hear the beach calling you?"

"All I hear is an annoying green pest. Why are you even asking me? The others will probably go with you."

"I want to spend time with you." Beast Boy replied.

"….what?" Now she was looking at him.

"You're my friend to, Raven. I never get to spend that much time with you. I'm just trying to be friendly, here. How long have we been living in the same tower? Two years? I barely know you, Rae, and I want to fix that!"

Raven paused. She was…actually very tempted. She had never really been to the beach before, and it might be…fun. Normally her definition of fun was an engaging book, but maybe this might enjoyable as well. She didn't really want to expose her body to the world by wearing a bikini, or even a swimsuit, but she could just wear a shirt over a swimsuit and swim in that. She was about to agree to Beast Boy's suggestion when red lights began flashing everywhere and the loud klaxon that announced the emergence of a villain filled the air.

Raven was quite positive she heard Beast Boy mutter "Shit!" under his breath.

Robin instantly went from Normal Teenager Having a Good Time mode to Heroic Leader of a Band of Orphan Adolescent Superheroes mode. It was amazing how he did that. He banged on a computer monitor for a few minutes and announced "It's a robbery at the video store. It's Control Freak."

"As if anyone else in their right minds would rob a video store in broad daylight." Raven muttered.

"How dare you refuse me!" bellowed the hairy tuba lard with the stupid looking remote/weapon/teleportation device. "How dare you refuse me the boxed DVD set of session one of Clash of the Planets!"

"We don't have any you dork." The cashier said with a very board look. "Chill, it's just a stupid show."

"BLASHPAMY!" Control Freak bellowed as he aimed the remote at the cashier, who ducked just in time. A flashy, rather campy looking beam of green light emerged from the device. It hit a group of DVDs behind the counter which promptly fell over and rained down on the annoyed cashier.

The Titans arrived just in time to see Control Freak jumping up and down like a little kid and demanding his DVD set. Robin groaned. Was it just him or this guy just getting cornier and cornier as the days went by. Normally he would have attempted one of his one-liners, but he was really not in the mood.

"Control Freak." He growled at the idiot. Said idiot turned and opened his mouth, probably to yap some more, which Robin was not in the mood to hear. "Why don't we just skip to the part when we throw you in jail? This is getting old."

If anything that just encouraged Jump City's most irritating villain. He started on another one of his tirades, which only gave Robin more of a headache.

"Titans go." He said as Control Freak took a breath.

No one can say, with true honesty, that any battle with Control Freak is exiting at all. Let's face it, he is lame. Really lame. No matter how many cardboard cut outs of monsters and samurai and whatever, no matter how much candy he brings to life, no matter how many normal appliances he turns viscous and fanged Control Freak will always be LAME! However even the lame can come equipped with good devices, and while Control Freak himself had the brains of soggy oat meal, his remote did not. Those beams of light, while silly looking, hurt.

In time the fight was taken to the street, which of course, resulted in the usual collateral damage done to the city.

But that was not all of the damage done that day.

Her name, near as she could remember, was Angel. She was a dog, a Siberian husky…well mostly Siberian husky. She was probably a few other breeds as well, but it was mostly husky. She was a stray, her previous owners having dumped her because she was "too big". As if they did not know that huskies where big dogs!

Right now the poor little, okay…huge, doggy was digging throw the contents of an upturned garbage can, ignoring the Deaf Ones who were fighting near her. She had been abandoned long enough to be hungry, but not long enough to fear humans. She wagged her tail happily when found some leftover popcorn chicken and a bit of potato. She gobbled the trash with abandoned, and she did not even notice when a certain couch potato's remote blasted a nearby lamp post. Some instinct told her to run, and she leaped…but not in time. The lamp post smashed against her back legs, badly breaking them. Shards of glass from the lamp dug into her hips and she howled in pain.

Beast Boy heard the howl…actually what he had really heard was a feminine scream. Unlike the others his powers not only allowed him to change into animals, but he could also communicate with them even in his human form. He did not see any difference between humans and animals; to him they were all living things. This was probably the reason he reacted the way he did.

Angry that this fool would hurt an innocent husky Beast Boy shifted to wolf and lunged at Control Freak. At first it looked like he was going for the throat, but instead he snapped his powerful jaws around the remote, shattering it.

"You! You broke my precious remote!" Blubber Butt sounded like a five year old who has lost his favorite teddy "You will pay for that insolent green fool! I will get my revenge! I will-"There is no need to go on from there. Beast Boy was not listening any more at all. He turned his green canine rear to Control Freak and with a flick of his tail that no doubt was the animal equivalent of flipping the bird, walked over to the injured dog. He gave the whimpering animal a friendly, comforting nuzzle and shifted back to human.

"Hey, Raven! Come here and help!"

Seeing that the others were taking care of a certain fool, Raven walked over to the green teenager and the fallen dog. She had no problems with healing a dog, as long as said dog did not lick her. After a certain extraterrestrial green mutt…she really did not want yet more drool on any part of her.

"Just. Don't. Lick." The empath growled at the dog, who thumped her tail against the ground.

Gently Raven levitated the lamp post and went to work on the dog. Pain flooded through her own legs as she healed the animal. She had never told her teammates that easing their various wounds resulted in the pain being transferred to her. She had filed that under the mental file labeled "Things My Teammates Do NOT Need To Know!" right along with things such as bra sizes and times of the month.

"Might have to take her back to the tower to get rid of that glass." Raven said as she looked at the injured legs. "I can fix the broken bones right now, but I'm not going to pull out glass shards on the street."

Robin, who had been following the conversation, nodded his head. He did not really approve of animals in the tower, but he was not mean enough to let a poor dog suffer, especially because of them. He gave them the okay to take the dog to the tower. He and the others could take care of Control Freak, who was still raving.

Beast Boy nodded and turned back to the dog. His ears wiggled up and down, he snorted a bit and growled a little. Raven stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling her what we are doing." Beast Boy said. "I can communicate with animals, remember?"

Oh…right. Now she remembered. Not wasting any more time she ported herself, Beast Boy and the dog to the infirmary. There she expertly took a pair of tweezers and removed every shard of glass with one hand while she healed the wounds and dulled the pain with the other hand. Strangely she did not really mind the pain. She never really seemed to mind. She supposed she just had a high threshold for pain. While she did this Beast Boy carried on a "conversation" with the dog.

Finally Raven was finished. The dog looked up at Raven with happy blue eyes. Then she attempted to lick Raven, but Raven blocked the tongue with a dark energy shield.

"Angel says thanks." Beast Boy said.

"Angel?"

"Her name…its Angel. She's a stray. I think her previous owners dumped her. That's why she's so friendly."

"How does she know what her owners called her? Do animals understand humans?"

"Kind of…she just heard them calling her 'Angel' for so long that she figured out that combination of words is her name. She is not dumb Raven. No animal is really dumb."

"Okay then, tell 'Angel' that she is not allowed to lick me…ever. I do not like being licked." With that Raven exited the med lab, presumably going to meditate.

Beast Boy sighed. He guessed that he was not going to get that beach visit after all. It disappointed him. He really wanted to get to know Raven better. It seemed to him that sometimes they were the two Titans the least familiar with each other. He spent plenty of time with the others on a regular basis, but Raven loved her solitude. He wanted to get her out of her shell so badly, but it seemed like he never could.

Oh well, there would be other opportunities to get to know Raven.

* * *

"Beast Boy that dog is not staying with us!" Robin said firmly. He had been startled, to say the least, when he and the other Titans had come home to find Beast Boy and Angel on the couch watching TV. Actually it was only Beast Boy who was watching, Angel was sleeping.

"Robin, she has no where to go! She needs a home!" Beast Boy protested.

"Then we'll take her to the animal shelter." Robin retorted. "Honestly, Beast Boy we have a pet! We don't need a dog!"

"But it is raining!" Beast Boy said. It was true. Evening had brought a huge storm, lightning, thunder and hail included.

Robin sighed. He so did NOT want another animal in the house. Honestly wasn't the worm enough? Why did Beast Boy become fixated on a dog? He looked at the mutt, who choose that moment to wake up and give Robin a pathetic dog look: ears down, eyes sad and tail thumping gently. Robin could feel his heart melting despite himself.

DRAT!

"She can stay for the night. But in the morning we are taking her to the shelter." Robin said.

"Ha Ha!" Cyborg grinned "B.B.'s gotta girlfriend!" he sang out. He continued along this vein for several hours, teasing Beast Boy about his 'girlfriend'. Beast Boy ignored him. He didn't really think of the dog in those terms. He knew his species was human. He just wanted to help Angel. He liked the dog a lot and kind of considered her a new friend. The others did not know it, but he had a lot of animal friends.

* * *

Beast Boy yawned. It was time to hit the sack! He left Angel on the couch, figuring that if she was only allowed one night here than at least it would be a nice night.

Night fell, the tower slept, and was engulfed in darkness.

"Titans! Get in here! Now!"

Beast Boy fell out of his comfy nest-bed as his leaders voice came over the intercoms installed in the tower. Sleepily he looked over at the clock. It was only seven thirty! Did Robin really want the dog gone that much?

Groaning and grumbling, Beast Boy emerged from the biohazard area that was his room. He staggered down the hall followed by Raven, who looked pretty pissed about being woken up at this hour. They soon were joined by the other two. As hey entered the living room they soon found the problem.

Usually Jump City could be seen outside their huge, roof high window. Now, however, the window displayed the inky black darkness of space. They were flying through the cosmos, with no apparent explanation.

Deep in the creepy basement a strange looking egg split open at the top into four parts with a sickening sound. A few moments later bunch of spidery pale legs scrambled around the top, searching for prey.

* * *

A/N: I know that chapter was more funny than anything else, but don't worry! It's going to get really grim really quick. How wouldn't it with everones favorite galagtic parasites?

Next time…the Titans Vs the Alien! Yeah, that Alien. No, there will not be Predators, at least not yet. Besides, the Aliens are cooler than the Predators! You know they are!

Guess who gets to have the facehugger smashed onto their face. Hint: it will not be Cyborg. I do not think a facehugger could lay their eggs in Cyborg, he is mostly metal.

I do not own Teen Titans or any fake shows related to Teen Titans (ie, Clash of the Planets). I do not own Alien. Keep this in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Just in case anyone is wondering, there is only one reason I added my own OC dog into this fanfic. It is because I am sick and tired of horror movies that kill off the animals FIRST! I wanted, at least once, to see a horror story where the animal is not an enemy and is not killed within the first thirty minutes. That is why there is a dog in my fic. She is not a super dog, nor does she have any powers, except the fact that she is the one character I will DEFINATLY NOT KILL OFF! It never made sense to me that the dogs and the cats would get killed first. You would think with animal instincts they would know enough to run. I'll try not to make her a Mary Sue…or would that be a Doggy-Sue? Fido-Sue? Well, whatever, tell me what you think of her.

Oh, and I'm basically going to borrow and nab small details from the Alien's series in this. While the plot will kind of follow the first Alien movie, the Aliens abilities will be kind of a mishmash of what I've seen and read in other media…or just stuff I make up on the spot. If you are a rabid Alien fanatic and I somehow offend you…I'm sorry. I'm taking creative license. That's why I write fanfic, so I can make up a bunch of stuff about my favorite characters. Isn't that why all of us are writing fanfiction?

Henceforth the Alien shall be referred to as a Xenomorph in this fic, because that is what I found on wikipedia! Most of the (cough cough) data I got about the Aliens came from the wonderful world of wikipedia!

* * *

Chapter Two

Not in Jump Anymore

"Dude! How'd we get into SPACE!" Beast Boy shouted "You haven't been playing around with tower while we weren't looking, were you Cy?"

"Don't look at me, man, I haven't done this." Cyborg looked at the twinkling expanse out the window. Was that a nebula in the distance? Yes it was.

"We are so in the Twilight Zone, dudes." Beast Boy said.

"I do hope Silky will be well in the hospital of veterinary." Starfire said. "I hope he will not miss us."

Raven sighed to herself. Of course the first thing Star would think about was that annoying bug. Raven had never really liked the thing, being splatted by gummy pink goo is not the best way to endure yourself to someone like Raven, and it seemed to Raven that Silky would splat goo on the drop of a hat. What was worse was that said goo was usually a pinkish purple color. Disgusting. The thing had been having problems with its digestive system, and Starfire had taken it to the vet.

I shall not dwell on the nature of said digestive problem…no way.

"He'll be fine Star," Robin said, comforting his alien crush. "First we need to concentrate on what is happing here. We should check the rest of the Tower for clues. Star, do you think you could fly out there and look around the outside and see if you spot anything suspicious?" Starfire nodded. "Raven and Beast Boy, you two go down to the basement and work your way up. Cyborg and I will take it from the top and head down. Use the communicators if you find anything. Titan's go!"

Angel, who had basically been forgotten in favor of a mystery, whimpered in a worried way. As a dog she could sense things humans could not, and she knew that something was wrong. Nothing outside the tower seemed…real. There was nothing out there, just the smell of…nothing. She was anxious, and being a dog she did the only thing that came to mind to comfort herself.

She found a pair of Robin's favorite slippers and began chewing them.

* * *

For some odd reason the basement door looked far more ominous than it should to Beast Boy. It was just a door, but for some reason he could not quite place Beast Boy did not like it at all. He really wanted to just slink away from it and leave it alone, but Raven was not hesitating at all. She was already reaching for the door.

"Uh, Rae, are you sure about this?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just a basement; there is nothing to worry about."

"Hello! Remember the last experience we had with the creepy basement? Does Wicked Scary ring a bell?"

Raven glowered at him. "First off, I have not seen a horror movie recently. Two, my powers are under control and three, you are an idiot."

Beast Boy winched at himself. He'd temporally forgotten how personally Raven took things. She had probably interpreted his concern as a criticism against her. Would he always end up with his foot in his mouth every time he talked with her? Why did he keep doing this!?

Raven opened the door and descended into the basement, and Beast Boy followed. He could smell something very odd. Something he did not like at all. It smelled like cooked sludge. And what where those strange noises? Beast Boy fumbled for the light, found it, and turned it on. When he saw what was in there with them he screamed (a bit like a little girl), and Raven (the actual girl) gasped in horror.

How many facehuggers were in that room? Fifty? A hundred? A thousand? Whatever the quantity it was clear that the two Titans were badly outnumbered. The room was filled with the disgusting things, and they advanced on Raven and Beast Boy like a small army. The pale arachnoid parasites lunged for Raven and Beast Boy, claw-legs extended to latch on.

Beast Boy shifted to gorilla and started flinging facehuggers as soon as he could lay hand on them. The creatures splattered into walls, sometimes literally. Raven's dark powers flung and deflected the monsters with ease, and at first it looked like the two Titans would be victorious.

It was not to be. A facehugger lunged for Raven's face from behind. Sensing the danger Raven turned and zapped the thing in midair. The good news was that this caused it to blow up; the bad news was that…well it blew up. The acid blood of the facehugger splashed over Raven's face and eyes. She screamed in pain as the acidic blood ate into her face. She covered her eyes and backed up until she hit a wall. Quickly she used her powers to wipe off the acid, but it was a bit on the too late side. She removed her hands from her face and tried to focus her eyes, to no avail. She was blinded, and could not see a thing. Unfortunately for her, there was another facehugger in waiting. It sensed her weakness, lunged and latched.

Raven felt long, bony legs attached themselves to her head and a long tail wrap around her neck. The tail began to tighten around her throat, suffocating her. Instinctively she gasped for breath, and a long…something began to slip itself down her esophagus. She could taste something odd in her mouth, and she started to lose consciousness. She slid down the wall and lay there, completely out of it.

Beast Boy heard Raven scream and for some reason it drove him into a frenzy, a bit like what had happened in the Adonis incident. He did not transform into the Beast, but he could feel its anger bubbling to the surface. He stopped with flinging and just started smashing facehuggers left and right. Their horrible blood soon covered his big gorilla hands and began eating away at them. Beast Boy could feel the immense pain as his hands were covered in acidic blood, but he did not stop. Soon the other facehuggers where squashed like the spiders they resembled. Not one of them survived…except the one attached to Raven.

Beast Boy returned to human form and went to Raven, being careful not to step in the facehugger remains. He tried to pick Raven up, but gasped when agony shot through his hands all the way up to his arms. Gently he pulled off his gloves and looked at his hands. They were badly burned by the acid, and they looked horrible. The pain was so bad he felt like crying, but then he looked over at Raven and began to feel guilty. Here he was moaning about his hands when one of his best friends was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious, with a big ugly THING doing who-knows-what to her face!

Ignoring the agony he tried to pull the monster off of Raven, but every time he tried the thing would tighten its tail around her neck or squeeze her head with its sharp claw-legs. Beast Boy, although a goof at times, knew when it was time to be serious, and boy was it time to be serious! He needed the others, and he needed them now.

However, he was not sure if he could reach his communicator with his hands in this state. Finally using his cobwebby brain he shifted to a Velociraptor and roared loudly, hoping the noise would attract help. Within moments he heard the loud, clanging footsteps of Cyborg and the much quieter, ninja like tread of Robin. The two heroes burst thru the door and then stood there, shocked at the sight of Beast Boy with his burned and bleeding hands and Raven with a…something or other attached to her head.

"Beast Boy, what happened?!" Robin asked, trying to look at both Beast Boy's hands and Raven's face at the same time.

"Dude, we came down here and I was all 'maybe this is a bad idea!' and Raven was like 'you're an idiot, Beast Boy,' so we came down here and there were things that kind of looked like spiders and they attacked us and somehow one of them blew up in Raven's face and their blood burns so it hurt her and this other spider thing grabbed her face so I kind killed the rest of the spider things and that's why my hands hurt, smashed 'em as a gorilla and when I was done I came over here and found Raven like this but I can't get the thing off her, every time I try it tries to strangle her, but I couldn't use the communicator because of my hands so I just roared for you and here you are!"

Robin and Cyborg stared at Beast Boy. How did he do that? That was one of the longest sentences they had ever heard and somehow it made sense.

"Okay," Robin said as soon as his brain had caught up with Beast Boy's…odd way of communicating "Cyborg, you carry Raven to the med lab. You go with them and get those hand looked at, Beast Boy. I'll stay here and collect evidence."

"Dude, watch out for the blood. It'll eat your flesh." Beast Boy held out his hands for emphasis. Robin nodded.

Cyborg gently picked up Raven, feeling very angry. He loved Raven like a sister, he had never really had a sister until Raven and Starfire had come along, and he hated to see them hurt in any way. He wasn't really angry at Beast Boy, the grass stain had obviously done his best to help her, but he was angry at the creature sticking to Raven's face. He didn't like the look of this at all.

After the others had left, Robin produced what looked like a large evidence bag and a pair of tongs from somewhere about his person. Who knew where? He gently picked up the flattened corpse of one of the spider things and placed it in the bag. The bag did not melt; it had been designed to handle even the most acidic of liquids. Still, he held the bag away from his body, just in case. Robin then followed his friends to the med lab. As he left he opened his own communicator and contacted Starfire.

"Star, we need you back in here. Something's happened and Raven and Beast Boy are hurt."

* * *

Had Robin stayed a bit longer he would have noticed a large swirled of white energy materialize in the center of the room. From the whirlpool of light something emerged.

A black, almost cybernetic, hand clutched a glowing red crystal. It brought the crystal to its outer mouth and snarled, dripping wet drool. A voice came from the crystal, like a walky-talky.

"Gi, are you there?" It asked. The voice had a slight French accent.

"Here, think Gi are." The creature said. "Many dead hatchlings Gi sees. Very sad. Poor babies."

"Blame Freddy for that, not the humans." It was the same voice, but the accent was gone, replaced by an American one. "He's the one that put them there."

"Gi knows that, don't have to be told by Erik." The creature growled. "And you get control of your head!"

"I'm fine, you worry about the mission."

"You not fine. Voice accent sounds changed now, you need focus." The creature replied. "Need Macavity to hit you on head?"

"Ah, the animal is getting more perceptive." Another voice said this one with a Hungarian accent. Something else was said in the background and the two voices started arguing like there was no tomorrow. Soon another voice picked up, this one sounded American as well, but it also sounded like it was being transmitted by an old-fashioned radio.

"You just keep going, Gi." The new voice said "Just make sure at least one of them survives. You know how important this is."

"Gi knows." The creature said, and it balled the hand that held the crystal into a fist. The crystal vanished, but it would be back.

The creature, Gi, could sense that one of the hatchlings had already taken one of the humans that called themselves the Titans. That one was doomed, it would be pointless to try and help right now. In fact, it was probably best if he was not seen. His only job was to retake all the hatchlings, which was impossible now, or destroy any adults that sprang from the hosts. And to make sure at least one of the humans survived.

Only one was needed. Gi settled down in a dark corner and began to wait.

* * *

"MAN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS USELESS PIECE OF CRAP! CRAPPY COMPUTER! WORK, DAMN YOU!" Cyborg bellowed at the computer that was scanning Raven in the med bay. He slammed the thing a couple of times, as if physical impact would make the thing work. Robin was pacing about the room like a lion in cage, sometimes looking over at Raven with a pained look in his eyes. Starfire was watching Raven with a sad look on her face. She had wanted to simply tear the thing off of Raven, but she realized that might kill her. Starfire hated feeling helpless, but there was nothing she could do. Beast Boy was a kind of combination of Robin and Starfire. Sometimes he would just sit and stare with an empty look in eyes, and other times he would get up and walk around the room looking lost. Then he would go back and sit down again.

"What is wrong with the computers?" Robin asked, still filled with nervous energy. "What is that thing on Raven?"

"That's just it; the computer says that there isn't anything there." Cyborg said.

"What? How can that be?"

"I don't know, but that's what it is telling me. It won't scan the thing at all." Cyborg walked over to where Raven was laying and glared at the facehugger. "I don't know what to do, guys. The computers are not giving me a thing to work with here. I can only guess that this must be something magical or something like that. That's the only reason they are not giving me squat. I don't know how to get this thing-"

Cyborg stopped speaking as the facehugger begin to twitch. The thing then relaxed its grip on Raven's face and dropped to the ground with a dull thwack. It was apparently dead, in a rather anticlimactic way. Robin, taking a chance, brought out his metal bo and poked it around. It looked pretty dead.

"Guys…what happened?" Raven said, apparently now conscious. "And could someone turn on the lights?"

Robin finally focused on Raven's face, and had to hold back a scream of horror. It was pretty darn gruesome, and Robin had dealt with some pretty horrible things. Good lord he could see parts of her skull! The acid had eaten away a good portion of her flesh, and her eyes…simply were not there anymore.

He tried not to throw up at the sight.

"Raven." He said, his voice shaking "You remember the creatures that you and Beast Boy fought?" she nodded. "One of them was attached to your face for a while. We don't know what it was doing but…Raven you're hurt pretty badly and-"

"The lights are on, aren't they?" she said, catching on quick "I'm blind, aren't I?"

Robin nodded then remembered that she couldn't see. "Yes," he said "And your face is a bit…um." Darn, how was he supposed to explain this?

"Hmmmm, I'm wounded to, right?" Raven said. "Don't worry about it."

She pulled herself up to a sitting position and covered her injured face with her hands. At first Robin thought she was going to break down and cry, but she did not. Instead he could see pale blue light coming from between her fingers, and he realized that she was healing herself. He had forgotten that she had that ability.

After a few minutes she dropped her hands, looking tired. Her face had improved greatly. There were still horrible scars all over her cheeks and forehead, but at least her skull was no longer visible. She had somehow managed to re-grow her eyes as well, even though they were white and still sightless.

"I'll have to wait awhile to heal myself the rest of the way." She whispered, obviously tired from spending her energy on healing. "Healing is the least of my abilities. I'll just have to live with being blind for a while."

"I'm going to scan you just to make sure that nothing else is wrong." Cyborg said and Raven nodded in understanding.

It did not occur to anyone that if the creature itself was not visible to scanners anything that resulted of it would not show up as well.

Deep inside Raven's body a small chestburster stirred. Raven felt some nausea and exhaustion, and even a bit of chest pain, but she dismissed all of this as symptoms of getting a face full of acid and then trying to heal herself like that.

The chestburster itself was growing, and getting more powerful by the second. In a hour or two it would be ready to leave it's host.

Deep inside the basement, Gi stirred as well, sensing the chestburster's presence. Gi opened his outer jaws and hissed the other mouth now completely visible. It's drool pooled on the floor and it lashes it big black tail.

Gi would not have to what much longer.

* * *

An author's note: Gi and the people he was talking too are not technically my creations either. They belong to…other people. Unfortunately I can't tell you who, or the surprise will be spoiled. I admit I do not own them, and you will eventually learn who they are. So just remember that I do not own them or the Teen Titans.

The concept, however is mine.

Next time you will get to see if a half-demon can survive massive trauma to the chest, and you'll get to see what a Xenomorph looks like when it's been incubated in a half-demon.

I am going to make that up. It makes sense that the Xenomorph will look different. Just look at the dog-Alien in Alien 3 and the Predalien in that computer game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Phone Calls From Space! (And it isn't ET!)

Trigon sat on his throne in the pits of his dimensional dwelling place, all four eyes closed in what appeared to be exhaustion. He looked a lot weaker than he had the day he had come to Earth to take over, his white hair was longer and courser, and there were even some white flecks on around his nose. His face was lined and it looked like he had spent a few nights without sleep.

In short, he looked old.

"Why did you call me here?" a calm, charismatic voice demanded, as if the owner's time was being badly wasted.

Trigon opened his eyes and stared down at the figure before him and tried not to sneer in derision. Oh, how he hated creatures like this! It was bad enough when they were real…

The creature was a tall (for something basically human sized) pale male humanoid with large pins sticking out of his head in a basic grid like pattern. The eyes were black. He was wearing a black leather outfit. The expression on his face was very close to a sneer, it was obvious that he liked Trigon about as much as Trigon liked him.

Honesty, do I really have to introduce this guy?

"I do not have time to spend chatting with you, old demon." Pinhead said.

Trigon snorted. "You have all of eternity to replay your old tales, don't talk to me about time, you have no clue of what time truly is. Besides, what I have to say is in your interest."

"I have already told you that I will not aid you. I have already said that I will not get involved with this dispute. I have no reason to."

"Your very existence depends on the outcome of this…situation," Trigon's eyes narrowed. "You know what will happen if they win. You are not a fool, Cenobite, stop acting like this does not concern you."

"Erik and his group have yet to meet my price for my aid, and neither have you, Demon. I will not back down from what I have decided."

"This old argument is not why I called you here. I have…another deal for you. One that is a bit less…costly."

"What?"

"You know what they have done to my daughter and her team, yes?" Trigon asked. Pinhead nodded.

"Bring her to me; it will be easy for you do this from where they are now." Trigon said.

"Why do you want her?"

"Why do you care?"

Pinhead thought for a moment and decided that, no; he did not care at all.

"What will you give me in exchange for her?"

"I have a few fire minions I will allow you to…play with."

"They are not as satisfying as true humans."

"But they are all you are likely to get at this rate, Cenobite. Or would rather keep looping old victims over and over?"

"…fine. You have a deal, Trigon."

"Just do not hurt her in any way, and leave her companions be. I need her to be as she is, for my plan to work."

"How disappointing." Pinhead said. "I've always wondered, Trigon, if your kind is any way like mine? How much do you enjoy pain, Trigon?"

Trigon growled "Go away."

Pinhead grinned but could not resist one last shot "I wonder how much your daughter would enjoy it."

"Not at all, fool. She is more human than she is demon. And my species is not like yours. I will never be a sadist or a masochist, so stop asking me."

"How long before you die, Trigon? How much longer? You know that if he ever attacks you again then it will be your last breath. How much time do you have?"

Trigon ignored him. After a while Pinhead became bored and left, much to Trigon's relief. He really hated those…things.

But what Pinhead said had been very true. Trigon's weakness was a very recent thing. A bit of it had been the defeat handed to him by his daughter, but most of it was due to…them. Who knew that simple ideas could be so powerful?! Every day Trigon could feel himself getting weaker and feebler. He felt like an old man. And it was all the fault of that insane boy who was not even a true living thing in any sense of the word!

Trigon the Terrible, the most evil and powerful opponent the Titans had faced to date, was dieing.

* * *

The doors leading to the main room of the Titans slide open, admitting the entire team, including Raven. Although she still could not see, that did not mean she was going to sit in the med bay with nothing to do when she felt she was completely fine. The medical sensors had found nothing wrong with her except the obvious, so the others could not really object. She did, however, swallow her pride enough to let Beast Boy led her around. Why he was the one to volunteer to do this she had no idea.

He escorted her to a seat in the living area and helped her sit down. He noticed that she was gritting her teeth, but he did not know if she was in pain, or just upset that she had to depend on other people.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Could use some tea, if you can manage to make it."

"Sure, no problem." It shouldn't be that hard to make, right?

It turns out that when Beast Boy put his mind to it he could literally do almost anything. He managed to make the tea with a minimum of mishaps. He also obtained two little Advils from the medicine cabinet, just in case she was in pain, and for good measure snagged a soda from the fridge for himself.

He came back to find Raven sitting on the couch with Angel snuggled up beside her. The dog had placed her big head on Raven's leg, and Raven had not moved an inch. Raven was basically ignoring the animal, even though Angel was giving the half-demon a Pathetic Dog Look.

"I thought you didn't like dogs?" Beast Boy said as he gently handed her the tea. This took a bit longer than it usually did, as he practically had to guide her hand to the cup.

"I don't like dog drool." Raven said. "She isn't drooling, so I don't care what she does. If she starts, however, I'm shoving her off."

"I brought you some Advil, do you want them?" he asked.

Raven shrugged and accepted the pills with a swallow of her tea.

It was then that Beast Boy noticed the phone.

It was an old fashioned white phone with one of those turn dial things; the kind you use to dial that was kind of shaped like a wheel. It was not hooked up to anything, so Beast Boy guessed that it did not work. It sat there on the coffee table, looking nice and innocent. Way to innocent.

"Where did that phone come from?" Beast Boy asked.

"What phone?" Raven replied.

The phone rang.

The ring summoned the other three Titans, who stared at the ringing phone in confusion. Instinctively, Beast Boy grabbed the receiver and answered it; even though his mind was screaming _DON'T DO THAT YOU MORON!!_

"Ummm, hello?" he said.

"Agnes, It's Billy! Don't tell what we did!" the voice was male.

"Dude! My name's not Agnes!"

"She's my family now. Everyone should be home for Christmas! I'll be home for Christmas, and I'm going to bury the hatchet in your head."

"It's the middle of July!"

"Filthy Billy, I know what you did nasty Billy!"

"Dude, what the-"

"Where is Agnes? Billy! What your mother and I must know is where is Agnes? Merry Christmas, Agnes. You are in my house, I can see you. Everyone should be home for Christmas! Santa Claus is dead."

"Huh?"

"…I'm going to kill you."

The voice did not talk again; instead what came from the receiver was a bunch of unintelligible screaming and babbling. Beast Boy, now scared out of his mind, slammed the phone down with a bang.

"Guys…I think I just got one of those obscene phone calls." He said, trying to make a joke. His voice was very shaky, and he did not sound amused at all.

"How did that happen?" Robin asked, giving the phone an evil look "We're in the middle of space! How are we getting obscene phone calls?"

"Ummm, the aliens?" Beast Boy asked. The others glared at him. Even Raven, who was blind, somehow managed to give him the Look.

"How could anyone contact us with this phone?" Cyborg said, looking the phone over. "It's not even hooked up!"

"Dude, all I know is I am not answering that thing again!" Beast Boy said "Whoever was on the line was a psychopath!"

"What did they say?"

"They were calling for someone named Agnes…or Billy…I'm not sure which. And they kept on babbling about Christmas."

"Billy? And Christmas?" Raven said, jerking her head to the general area of where Beast Boy's voice was coming from. "Beast Boy, could you tell me exactly what they said?"

Beast Boy quoted the psycho as best he could.

"Raven, do you know anything about this?" Robin asked.

"It…sounds like something from a movie I saw…Black Christmas. It was a slasher film from the seventies, and pretty good too. Better than some of the newer ones. They remade it just a year ago, and even the remake was okay."

"So…the aliens are quoting old slasher films at us?" Beast Boy asked.

"The movie had nothing to do with aliens." Raven said, a bit sternly. "It was about a group of sorority girls getting killed off by a madman during Christmas. It was actually the first film to use the whole "killer is calling from inside the house" thing."

"I thought that was from When a Stranger Calls?" said Cyborg.

"Black Christmas was before that movie, Black Christmas was made in 1974 and When a Stranger Calls is from 1979. Actually I think that story was an urban legend before that."

"Wait…if the calls are coming from inside…dudes! There's a nutsoid Christmas killer in the tower!" Beast Boy bellowed.

"Beast Boy, get a grip." Cyborg rolled his eyes. "We're in SPACE! A killer couldn't have gotten in! Even if we were still on good ol' planet Earth my security would have stopped anyone from getting in."

"But he said he could see us! Doesn't that mean that he's somewhere around here?" Beast Boy said.

"How? How'd he get past my security, Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Ummm….no idea."

"Exactly, it's just some stupid prank or-"

"No, it can't be a prank." Robin said with a tense expression. "How could an old phone without a cord transmit a call in space? It's not even a wireless phone, it's old! Okay, not that old, but at least ten years or so. Who was on the other end and how did they do it if it was a prank?"

"Well let's just see!" Cyborg grabbed the phone and slowly took it apart. He expected to find something interesting, like sci-fi tech, or at least the guts of an old phone. What was really in the case of that old thing scared him more than anything he had ever seen before.

There was nothing in that phone. No wires, no motherboards, not even any spacey looking computer chips.

Nothing at all.

* * *

The next hour or so was spent in a rapid and somewhat frantic search of the tower, once again top to bottom. This time, however, the Titans traveled in a rather nervous and jumpy bunch, all of them mentally flashing back to the Wicked Scary incident. However this time there was no Raven created monsters. The tower seemed quiet…and I hate to put it like this, but too quiet.

Eventually, however, growling stomachs and lack of evidence drove them back to the living area, where Cyborg decided to make them hot dogs (except for Beast Boy, who made his own tofu dogs).

Robin spent the wait for the hot dogs angrily studying the phone, which still contained not one single clue as to why the thing had, ran. Technically the thing was nothing more than an old relic without its guts, but somehow it had rung. Not only that, it had rung in middle of the freaking cosmos! Robin doubted even a cell phone could have done that, at least not without some improvements. But this thing was just a plastic white frame of a phone. How could it have done what it had done?

Robin's thoughts leaked to magic. He had never really been a believer in that kind of thing, and hated using it as an explanation, but years of working with a wizard had almost cured him of the urge to laugh whenever the word magic was mentioned. He still did not like to think about it, but with all of this weirdness going on he was almost willing to accept it.

"Raven?" he said "Are you picking up anything? Magic wise I mean?"

"From the phone? No. But…my powers are feeling a little odd."

Robin's head shot up. Why didn't she mention this before? "What do you mean?"

Raven shrugged. "They feel…different. I don't know how to explain it. It's like…walking waist deep in water and trying to do normal actions. It…feels different. Not slower or weaker, just different. I'm not sure how to explain it. I'm not sure how to try all of my senses right now."

"Is that why you haven't gone into that healing trance?"

"Yes…I don't want to risk it. I just have to wait until I can heal myself again. Healing drains me, Robin, especially when it is on myself."

"Alright people!" Cyborg bellowed cheerfully "the dogs are in the house!"

At the mention of the word "dogs" Angel charged into the kitchen with a happy bark. She then reared up on her hind legs and snagged a hot dog with one smooth quick motion. The meat product then disappeared down her throat with a chomp. Robin stood up and shouted at her, but she just gave him a happy dog look and wagged her tail, her mouth open and panting in a doggy grin.

Cyborg laughed and patted Angel on the head. "Oh, come on, Rob. Let the poor starving doggy have a dog!"

"Poor little doggy my butt." Robin muttered, shooting Angel a dark glare. The dog responded by wagging her tail even harder.

They sat down to lunch, happily munching the hot dogs, although Beast Boy would occasionally slip Angel a hot dog, much to Robin's disgust. Everything had seemed like it had settled down.

Suddenly, Raven stopped eating. Her face had the most puzzled look anyone had ever seen. Then her body started to jerk and convulse. It was so sudden and so violent that she fell backwards over her chair. If Cyborg had not leaped up and caught her she might have broken her head on the ground. The others hovered over her, wondering what could have brought on this strange fit.

They did not have to wait long. Raven's body gave one last jerk and her chest seemed to burst outward, showering the others with her blood.

"Oh my God." Robin muttered as he looked at the thing that was crawling out of Raven. It was the exact same color as the creature that had been attached to her head earlier. It was long and snakelike with sharp little teeth. A pair of tiny, demon-like horns was sticking out of its head and it had miniscule wings on its back that fluttered as it hissed at them.

"You monster! Get out of my friend!" Starfire bellowed in rage, her eyes glowing a fiery green. She reached out and grabbed the thing, pulling it out of Raven's chest (not that it had much further to go). Starfire looked like she was going to break the thing's back but it managed to slither out of her grasp and started heading for the proverbial hills. Angrily, Robin, Starfire and the dog gave chase, each one wanting to get the thing and kill it.

Cyborg wanted to follow them. He wanted to twist that monster's head around so far it would face it own back. But he could not leave poor Raven like this. He knew in his heart that she was probably going to die. He had no idea how she would survive a wound like this, especially with no hospitals or doctors around. Especially if that thing had punctured a lung on its way out. So he just sat there with her in his arms, expecting her to die there.

"Dude! Pressurize! Pressurize!" Beast Boy was bellowing, and at first Cyborg wanted to tell him to shut up. Then he looked over and saw what the grass stain was holding out for him take. It was a large checkered tablecloth that someone had bought one day but the team had never used. He suddenly knew what Beast Boy was trying to tell him and he grabbed the tablecloth and covered the hole in Raven's chest with it. He applied pressure to the wound, hoping that it would stop all the bleeding.

"Will it work?" Beast Boy asked, staring at Raven, his face a pale green.

"I don't know man. I really don't know."

Meanwhile the chestburster had scurried over to a vent and slipped down it, effectively evading its pursuers. Down into the darkness it slithered. It found a nice little niche and began to spin a cocoon.

* * *

An Author's note: All the quotes from Black Christmas (and I used both versions, the original and the remake) were taken from the Internet Movie Database. Do try to see this excellent slasher movie (particularly the first one) if you can. Do it in the middle of a dark night when you are all alone and see how quickly you jump when the phone rings! I don't own Black Christmas, either version. I don't own Trigon or Pinhead (or anything associated with the Hellraiser movies).

Stay tuned, next time we will finally have Gi spring into action, and the final transformation of my Demon-Xenomorph! I came up with him!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alien Battle

* * *

Raven was alive…but that could change at any second.

Frankly, Cyborg was amazed that she was still breathing at all. By all rights she should have died the moment the creature had exited her body. He supposed that the only reason she had not died was because of the half-demon thing. Cyborg kept hoping that she would go into that weird floating trance thing and heal herself, but that was not happening. She was just laying there and Cyborg thought that even though she was not dead yet that she would stop breathing at any moment. There was a lot of blood, despite Cyborg's attempts to stop it with the tablecloth. He couldn't believe it, but he had a feeling that Raven was dying right here in his arms. He hated that thought.

A shadow fell over Cyborg and he looked up to find that Robin and Starfire were back, along with the dog. Robin looked really pale a bit on the shaky side, and Cyborg really couldn't blame him. After all, it had happened so fast that the entire team was still reeling a bit.

"Is she alright?" Robin asked, and even though he looked like he was going to throw up his voice was calm and steady.

"No." Cyborg said, not wanting to elaborate. He did not want to mention the fact that he had no idea if Raven was going to live or die, and there was a higher possibility of dieing than living.

"What can we do to help her?" Robin asked.

_Call a mortuary and arrange a nice funeral._ Cyborg thought, but he didn't say it out loud. Realistically he knew there was very little they could do. Had they been near a hospital they might have had some hope, but out here in space there was literally nothing any of them could do to help Raven. Cyborg could tell from his sensors that the hole in her chest was large and deep, and there were probably vital things that he couldn't pronounce damaged. But Cyborg knew that they had to at least try to do something, or none of them would be able to sleep at night.

"I need someone to go to the med lab and get some supplies." Cyborg said.

"But the monster may be out there." Starfire said with a strange expression. The look on the normally kind alien looked ready to kill something, preferable a small something that resembled a snake.

"Dude, I can be there and back in a flash! Cheetah speed!" Beast Boy said. Robin gave him a stern look.

"What about your hands?" he asked the little green shape shifter.

"Dude, they healed a while back. It's no problem." Beast Boy said, and before his leader could ask him another question he had shifted to a cheetah and sped away.

Robin frowned. It was true that besides Raven Beast Boy was the quickest healer of the group. It had something to do with that animal DNA inside him. However, those burns had been very severe. And wasn't Beast Boy limping a little when he had left?

"Do we go after the fiend?" Starfire asked, her eyes sparking like mad.

Robin thought for a moment. "No," he decided. "Splitting up the team is a bad idea, and the monster is not first priority. Stabilizing Raven is. Plus, I have a feeling it will be back."

"What makes you say that?" Cyborg asked.

"Think about it, the thing that was on Raven infested her with that snake monster. I think it has an insectoid life cycle. Like a wasp or a human bot fly. Have you ever heard of those? There's a type of wasp that implants its young into another bug, when the eggs hatch they destroy the host, kind of like what happened here."

"Oh man, I hope you're not going where I think you are going…" Cyborg groaned.

"Unfortunately I am. If this thing is some sort of bug then first off it is probably not through metamorphsising. It might just be building a cocoon somewhere and is transforming as we speak. And if it is like a wasp then it will want two things when it comes out of the cocoon. Food…and hosts.

"It doesn't look like a bug." Cyborg growled.

"Maybe not, but I'm going to assume the worst here. It may just bob along as a small snake thing, but if it doesn't and it transforms like an insect there is a chance that it will be bigger and stronger than it is now. I'm not going to split us up and take the chance that it is more dangerous than it is. I don't want anyone else hurt.

"So we just wait for something to attack us?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. We don't have that many options, Cyborg. We are basically stranded in this tower with that thing. We have no way to call for backup or escape, unless you sneaked a spaceship in the tower?"

"Naw, the T-Ship might have worked, but that thing was left in the garage under the tower. Which is back on Earth."

"You see my point then?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I see your point." Cyborg said as he looked down at Raven. He had always thought of her as one of the toughest girls he had ever met. Part of it was her powers. It was hard to see her as anything other than powerful. She didn't look that powerful right now, though. She looked even paler than usual, and her breathing was becoming shallow and slow. Her eyes where closed, and Cyborg guessed that she had fainted, probably from blood loss.

Cyborg was afraid.

* * *

A blur of green rushed through the halls of the tower, paws aching every time they hit the floor. Beast Boy had thought he was well enough to make a quick run to the med lab, but the soreness in his pads was proving him wrong. He ignored them and ran on.

He arrived at the lab in record time and shifted back to human. His hands felt raw, but he chose not to pay attention. Instead he swept through the lab almost as fast as he had run as a cheetah, grabbing medicine and bandages and even those scary looking needles. He even got both kinds, hypodermic for shots and the weird little ones for sewing stitches. He didn't know if stitches would help Raven, but he wanted to leave nothing behind just in case.

Storing everything he could into an empty first aid kit, Beast Boy turned back to a cheetah and raced back to the others, praying to whoever might be listening that Raven would survive this horrible event. He had already lost his parents; he was not going to lose anyone else!

As he skidded into the room where the others were he saw Robin at the controls of a computer. As soon as Beast Boy arrived the Titan's leader pressed a button. Immediately the windows where covered with steel shields and metal reinforcements came down around the doors and other exits, including the vents.

They were locked in.

Beast Boy returned to human form and gave Robin an odd look "What's going on?"

"I'm locking the place down. We are going to lay low for a while."

Beast Boy nodded and approached Cyborg with the kit. Cyborg took his one remaining hand (the other still on Raven's…well her chest) and looked through the items, nodding at some and putting others aside.

"Okay," Cyborg said "I'm going to need help here. I need someone to hold her up and other person to help me bandage the wound."

Starfire volunteered to hold Raven. Guessing that Cyborg would need as much access to Raven's injured body as possible, Starfire lifted the other girl gently by the arms while keeping them away from the injured area. Cyborg was glad she did this, as he needed to wrap the bandages completely around Raven's body, and this way her arms where out of the way.

"Beast Boy, listen to me," Cyborg looked at his little friend, who was looking surprisingly serious. "I'm going to remove the tablecloth, when I do we have to do three things relatively quickly. First, we have to get her uniform off-"

"What!!!!!" Beast Boy bellowed.

"Look, I don't really like it either, but I need to get to that wound, and the uniform is just going to get in the way. Do you understand?"

Beast Boy gulped and nodded. It was just his luck that his first look at a naked female was going to be when said female was dying. Great.

"I need you to stand by with this big gauze pad here." Cyborg continued, holding up the pad in question. "Now, as soon as the uniform is off you place the pad over the wound, and then I'm going to wrap these bandages around her. Did you get all of that?"

"Wait till uniform is off then put on pad." Beast Boy nodded "I got it."

"And BB?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't…you know…stare."

Beast Boy turned red. "Yeah…right."

Cyborg gulped. He really did not want to do this. Actually, what he didn't want was to Raven find out that he had…um, removed her clothing. He was afraid that she would kill him, even though he was only trying to help. Steeling himself and trying not to think of furious half-demons, he gently removed the tablecloth. Raven was still bleeding a little, but not too much. Moving as fast as he could, but trying to be gentle, Cyborg turned one of his mechanical fingers to a pair of scissors and gently cut down the uniform, starting with the collar and heading downwards. It was done in a few minutes, and Raven was now very exposed.

Beast Boy was now faced with a dilemma, he didn't really want to look at the wound for fear of losing his nerve, and his lunch, but he also was afraid to move his eyes in any direction. He was quite aware that this was his first time at looking at a female's breast (they were right there for all the world to see) and he felt very embarrassed by the fact that he could see them.

_Oh, Raven's going to kill me._ Beast Boy thought. _Soon as she wakes up I am a dead man!_

"Beast Boy, the pad. Now." Cyborg said, snapping the changeling back to his duty. Gently Beast Boy placed the pad over the wound. He tried very hard to concentrate on his own hands. No. Where. Else.

He kind of failed.

Cyborg was now wrapping Raven's upper body in bandages. Whenever he got close to Beast Boy's hands the little green guy would briefly lift them to let Cyborg through. Within moments it was done.

"She is going to be well again, correct?" Starfire asked, looking very sad. "She will recover now?"

Cyborg didn't know what to tell them. He was certain that Raven was going to die, but he didn't want to say it out loud. But he didn't think it was right to shatter Starfire's hope.

He settled on a half truth.

"I don't know Star, I really don't know."

_

* * *

A few hours later._

* * *

Gi sensed the air once again; searching for the cocoon he knew must be here somewhere. He had been crawling in the vents for a while, and he was cranky.

A strange scent wafted across his nostrils, a scent he had smelled before. It was the scent of corn fields and blood. He growled in anger. It was the Crazy Boy-Priest! How had that little monster gotten here? Well, it did not matter. Gi followed the trail of the Crazy Boy-Priest, knowing that it would lead to the cocoon, and the Crazy Boy-Priest.

Gi rounded a corner and came face to face with the Crazy Boy-Priest. He was a small boy no older than ten or so. He was wearing a grey suit that looked like it belonged on a preacher. He was standing over the Xenomorph cocoon, canting something Gi could not understand. Sensing the other creature behind him, the Crazy Boy-Priest turned and smirked at Gi.

"You are too late, sacrilegious beast." The Crazy Boy-Priest's voice was high and a bit squeaky, a bit like the voice of an evil imp. "This one belongs to He Who Walks Behind the Rows now."

"Crazy Boy-Priest worships nothing but dust on wind." Gi growled. "Fool before and fool now. He will destroy all, even you, stupid human boy."

The problem was that Gi could not kill the Crazy Boy-Priest, and Gi knew it. The Crazy Boy-Priest's death would only result in his master possessing his body, and Gi knew that he could not defeat the Boy-Priest's master.

Right about then the cocoon started breaking open. A pair of large, red bat like wings appeared first, startling Gi to no end. THAT was a new feature! He had never seen that! A pair of claws followed the wings and soon the rest of the Demon-Xenomorph and wiggled out of its cocoon. It was twice as big as Gi, and was colored a dark red. Instead of the classic Xenomorph carapace it had a pair of large, wicked looking horns. Its tail looked like a demon's forked tail that was sharpened to a point. Other than that and the wings it looked almost exactly like Gi, right down to the thin coat of slime covering it.

"GO!" the Crazy Boy-Priest raved. "Destroy the unbeliever in the name of our God!"

A flash of light, and the Crazy Boy-Priest vanished, leaving Gi with the Demon-Xenomorph.

The two Xenomorphs growled and snarled at each other, their drool pooling on the floor. Suddenly, Gi darted forward, his claws flashed as he slashed the other's face at the jaw. He then turned and fled down the vent tunnel, knowing that the other would follow him. It did, and Gi noticed that while the creature was larger, it was also a bit slower than himself.

Gi found an opening to an open area, which turned out to be the gym. He twisted around and climbed just above the vent opening. As the Demon-Xenomorph went through the opening, Gi lunged and landed on his opponent's back. Snarling, Gi stuck his inner mouth into the back of the other's neck. Roaring in anger the other bucked and slammed into a few walls, trying to dislodge its passenger. Gi's own bladed tail cut and slashed at the ribs and stomach of the Demon-Xenomorph. The creature's blood was not acid, like Gi's, but some sort of red liquid fire that burned.

Eventually the Demon-Xenomorph caught Gi's tail in its mouth and managed to fling the other Xenomorph off. Before Gi could respond the Demon-Xenomorph had jumped on him and was tearing off his arm. Gi's own acidic blood mixed with the others, and it resulted in a mild explosion. The Demon-Xenomorph was flung backwards.

Gi realized that he could not fight this monster with only one arm, so he turned and fled. Survival instinct had taken over, and while Gi was more intelligent than most Xenomorphs, he was still a creature of instinct and his instincts were telling him to survive at all costs. Limping he exited the gym as fast as he could.

The Demon-Xenomorph picked itself off the floor. It turned its head towards the doorway and growled.

* * *

An Author's Note: Hope you all can guess who the "Crazy Boy-Priest" is. Just in case you don't know it is Isaac from Children of the Corn. I don't own Children of the Corn, Stephen King has that honor! 


	5. Chapter 5

An Author's note: If you have ever read the book Dune or seen any of the movie adoptions than you might be familiar with some of the passages coming up (which I don't own), the Litany Against Fear.

Almost all the time in horror movies you will a victim (usually female) who panics and runs around like a fool. She is then eaten by the monster or slashed by a slow moving killer or munched by shambling zombies. Perhaps these people would benefit from hearing this little passage (works for me on a dark night!)

Plus, I can visualize someone like Raven using it after the Fear Itself incident.

I do not own Dune, the Litany Against Fear or Teen Titans.

And remember "Fear is the mind killer"

* * *

Chapter Five

One, Two…Guess Who!

Gi limped through the halls of the Tower, his stump oozing acid like crazy. The Xenomorph snarled and growled to himself as he went. It was very clear to him that the Demon-Xenomorph was a lot stronger than him. That was bad. He knew that any confrontation between the two would probably end in his death…but that was alright. He just had to work harder at suppressing that survival instinct.

After all, it didn't matter if Gi died.

It would just hurt a lot.

Gi's head shot up, and for a moment it looked like the ugly alien smelled the air. He had sensed something, something that could be very useful. Slobbering in anticipation he followed the feeling to its source like a bloodhound. Soon he was standing in front of Raven's door. He could not read the sign, so he had no idea who it belonged to, but he probably would not care even if he knew. After a few acid spits he had melted the door enough so that he could clamber in.

Gi proceeded to sniff through Raven's belongings, an action that would have brought him severe pain had the occupant been around. After generally ransacking the place he finally found what he was looking for on top of a dresser.

The DVD on the dresser depicted an egg breaking open with strange green goo bubbling out. The lettering on the box also declared this a special anniversary addition, digitally restored with deleted scenes and special features. The title was, of course, Alien.

Gi touched it, and managed to get a residual memory from it:

_"I can't believe you never seen this movie, Raven, it's really a classic!"_

_The Titan looked at the young man in front of her with a skeptical look. They were in Raven's favorite place in the city, a dark and somewhat depressing café. It was not the darkness or the depression that attracted Raven though, it was the peaceful and quiet atmosphere, not to mention it was one of the few places in Jump City were she didn't get to many strange looks._

_The boy sitting across form her was a young man named Tom, a fan of all things horror. He was a generally nice guy, but only an acquaintance. Truthfully, Raven had very little in common with the guy, but he was okay company. Mainly because he knew when to shut up and leave her alone._

_He also was a pretty good judge of movies. _

_"Everyone should see this once in their lives." Tom continued._

_"It's really that good?"_

_"Yep, the thing is twenty years old and it still manages to freak people out. You can show it to that Beast Boy fellow. You know, revenge for being forced to watch that stupid Wicked Scary movie. You can borrow it and bring it back anytime."_

_Raven was eventually convinced to take the movie. She planed to use show it to the others on Friday for the weekly Titans movie night._

_As can be expected, she never got the chance._

Gi grabbed the DVD in his remaining claw and clutched it closely, as if it was a teddy bear that he had lost. The box began to glow a bright white light, and the light soon spread throughout Gi's body.

Slowly his arm started to regenerate.

* * *

Waiting, but its very nature, is never easy.

It is worse when what you are waiting for is the appearance of a monster that wants to rip your face off.

Worse than that is waiting for the monster while one of your friends is dying right before your eyes.

However, what can possibly be the worst thing that can happen whist waiting is waiting for a monster while a friend is dying with a very stressed out Robin in the room.

Although the whole plan of waiting for the monster had indeed been Robin's idea that did not mean that he liked it. Or did it well for that matter. Beast Boy had never seen someone PACE so…forcefully. That was the only word for what Robin was doing right now: forceful pacing. The green shape shifter thought that if Robin's movements got any jerkier as he strode from one end of the room to the other than they could probably pass their leader off as a robot.

Beast Boy himself had no intention of moving from where he was on the floor beside the couch where they had laid Raven (Angel the dog was laying beside him, staring at Raven with her blue eyes and whimpering). Perhaps it was animal instinct, but something inside told him to stay right were he was to protect the dying Titan. So Beast Boy sat there, staring at Raven, watching her chest go up and down. Afraid that if he left her she would slip away.

He was not alone in this vigil; Starfire was sitting at one end of the couch with Raven's head in her lap, crooning some odd alien tune. Unlike most of Starfire's "songs", this was pleasant. It was almost like a lullaby, but Beast Boy was not fooled. This song was one of mourning and sadness, something you would sing when you knew that someone was dieing.

It might have even been a funeral dirge.

As for Cyborg, he was playing with the phone. He was taking the thing apart again, piece by piece, and slowly analyzing each separate piece as if the blasted thing would give him an answer. It was obvious to Beast Boy that he was only doing it because his hands needed something to do.

Raven stirred and moaned in her sleep, muttering something that was almost inaudible to even Beast Boy's keen ears. He only caught a few words: "Fear", "Mind-killer" and "obliteration".

What was she dreaming about?

**

* * *

This place was like the fiery pits of her father's domain, except instead of rocks and lava this place was on of metal and steam…a boiler room.**

**Raven could hear something scraping in the distance, like an animal bearing its talons in anticipation of the kill. It was clawing against the metal of the boilers, shrieking against her ears like a tortured scream of pain. But Raven could not see her hunter, even though she was not blind in this dream. It, whatever it was, was too fast for her.**

**Raven was afraid, after the Wicked Scary incident she no longer had problems admitting it. But unlike that time, now she had a defense that did not include self-destructive denial.**

**Perhaps it had been fate that had led her to read Frank Herbert's sci-fi novel Dune just two days after watching that movie…or maybe it had just been luck. Whatever it had been, Raven had not only found an interesting story, but an almost meditative technique against fear that even her old teachers on Azarath would have approved of. She hoped it would work now.**

**"I must not fear." She repeated to herself, and almost instantly she heard a mocking laugh echo throughout the room. **

**Raven gritted her teeth and went on. "Fear is the mind-killer." The laughter increased. Where was it COMING from!**

**"Fear is the little death that-"Raven felt cold metal against her neck as someone grabbed her from behind. She caught a glimpse of a ridiculously CHRISTMASY red and green sweater.**

**"There's nothing little about this death, bitch." Someone, a male, growled in her ear.**

**"Brings total obliteration." Raven went on, determined not to stop. Somehow she knew if she stopped she would be lost.**

**"I'll show you obliteration! When we are done they'll be able to stick your carcass in one of your teacups!" **

**Raven shoved her powers outward in a wave, blasting whoever it was away from her. **

**"You think you can take me?" she growled, though she still had no idea who she was talking to "Bring it on."**

**"You have no idea. Just you wait. You and your little buddies aren't getting out of this. You can't kill death itself. Welcome to my world bitch!"**

**She turned to face her attacker. She managed to get a glimpse of a dirty glove with knives at the end right before she woke up.**

* * *

Beast Boy saw Raven's eyes fly open, startling him with their almost dead white gaze. She gasped, breathing hard. Her hand groped around on the couch, as if looking for something to hold on to. Beast Boy obliged her by grabbing the hand.

"Rae, its okay. Please calm down." He said. "What happened?"

Raven's breathing slowed as she realized it had been a dream (the fact that she was still weak might have contributed as well.) For a moment she had been confused and frightened. Waking up blind after a dream like that will do that to you. She could feel that she was on something soft…the couch. She could feel someone supporting her hand and gloved hand around hers. Cautiously she felt around with her powers, trying to sense her friends instead of seeing them. She felt two people near her…Beast Boy and Starfire, both of whom where giving off some odd feelings.

Raven could sense that Starfire, while acting calm and normal, was in fact seething with suppressed rage. Raven had felt this anger coming from Starfire before, her "righteous fury", but never on this scale. It was surprising that a gentle and kind person like Starfire would be capable of this much anger, but one sometimes forgot that Starfire was from a race of warriors.

Beast Boy was filled with an odd, unidentifiable emoting was part anger, part defensiveness and part sadness. Raven could not quite identify it, but it clambered against her mind in an almost uncomfortable way.

Cyborg and Robin were both consumed with anger and concern as well, but also a bit of boredom.

Finally, she remembered that Beast Boy had asked if she was okay. Collecting herself she licked her lips and swallowed, trying to get rid of the dryness in her mouth.

"I just had a nightmare." She said, and found herself a bit shocked by her own voice. She sounded so…weak. Felt very weak too, for that matter. It irked her to no end, bad enough to be blind, but feeble as well? She did not think she had the strength to even sit up on her own!

Before anyone could do or think anything else, a terrible roaring was heard, soon accompanied by the sounds of fighting. Robin jumped up and ran to the computer monitors, which of course picked nothing up. They all could guess what it was, though. It must have been the creature.

"Robin," A voice, usually so calm and bubbly, was now filled with anger and hatred. "We must attack the creature now." Starfire said with a cold look in her eyes. They looked like a pair of emeralds frozen in a block of ice. "It has given away its position to us, and we must take this advantage."

The others looked at her with surprise. Who would have known that Starfire would be the first one crying out for the monster's blood, but she was. As a Tameranian she could not let this monster hurt her friends, and she was filled with urge to hunt it down and kill it, and frankly the rest wanted to as well.

Robin nodded and turned to his team. "Let's go get it." He growled. "As of now I'm suspending Rule One of the Titans. We won't try to take it in; if we see it we kill it!"

The others nodded except Raven, who was too tired to even nod. Beast Boy gave her a worried look. None of this escaped Robin's notice.

"Beast Boy, would you mind staying here and looking after her?" He said. Beast Boy shook his head.

Robin lifted the lockdown and the three active Titans rushed out the door ready to do battle.

"Hope they will be okay." Beast Boy muttered, but Raven was not listening. She could hear something…something strange. She concentrated and found it was a song: a little nursery rhyme to the tune of the silly little song about buckles on shoes. It was strange, because while she sensed no one else here she could still hear it, and she could of sworn it was being sung by little girls…and why did she get the feeling that there were three of them in white dresses jumping rope?

She concentrated, and made out some words:

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you."

* * *

The Titans had found the acid blood and where following it down the hall towards Raven's room at a rather swift pace. Robin spotted the door to his teammates abode and swiftly kicked it in, much like he had during the Malchior incident. Only now, instead of a large purple and black dragon he found a tall black serpentine creature with no eyes that was covered in what looked like slime.

The creature turned to them, what looked like a DVD clutched in one hand, the other seemed to be in the process of re-growing itself.

"Titan's go!" Robin bellowed as he attacked the monster full force. He pulled out a pair of bird-a-rangs and aimed for the creatures head, meaning business. Gi, no fool, ducked with a snarl.

"No stop." Gi tried to communicate, but the Titans were hearing none of it. Cyborg grabbed Raven's statue of the Comedy/Tragedy masks and swung it at Gi, trying to crush the Xenomorph like a bug. Starfire's green starbolts were thrown with almost scary accuracy, and Gi was having trouble dodging them.

"No understand!" Gi roared. "Gi not enemy! Not enemy!"

The Titans refused to listen; angered by the attack on Raven they never even thought that there might be two monsters.

Gi could sense the other's presence, however, and Gi knew where the other was headed. Angrily, he struggled to make his way to the door, and freedom. Gi charged down the hallways of the tower, DVD still in claw, leading the Titans to their true foe.

The Demon-Xenomorph followed the scents of the humans to the ops room, the commands in its head very clear. Find the humans and kill the humans. Kill all the humans.

Very simple.

It soon was standing in the doorway of the ops room. There were only two here, and one was dieing.

So easy.

* * *

An Author's note: Hope you all guessed who Freddy is. Yep, old Pizza-Face from Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street. I don't own Freddy or the creepy little jump rope girls and their little rhyme.

Who else thought the jump rope girls where the scariest thing about that film?


	6. Chapter 6

An Author's note: the title to this is a bad rip-off of Poltergeist, which I don't own. Nor do I own Teen Titans, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Hellraiser, Alien, Dune…basically if you see it I probably don't own it.

Except the concept, I do own this plot…I'm weird aren't I?

* * *

Chapter Six

Go to the Light!

Beast Boy smelled something similar to sulfur and flame. He faced the door and saw the Demon-Xenomorph entering stage left. Beast Boy growled. Here was the thing that had hurt poor Raven! It was time for this monster to pay!

"Beast Boy, what is it?" Raven said her voice barely above a whisper.

"The monster is here, don't worry. I won't let it hurt you Rae!"

"Beast Boy…no." she murmured, but that did not stop Beast Boy.

He snarled and charged, transforming into a saber tooth while he ran. He bared his huge front teeth and screamed in anger. The Demon-Xenomorph roared right back and charged as well, its mouth open and eager for a kill. The second inner mouth peeked out of its jaws like a slimy jack-in-the-box. It opened as well.

Right before Beast Boy would have collided with the monster he made an abrupt swerve to the side. He swiftly zipped around the monster and leaped on its back. He vaguely noticed some wounds there, but that did not stop him from sinking his teeth into the monster's neck. Fire filled Beast Boy's mouth and he had to let go. He dropped off the monster, which turned and slashed Beast Boy's shoulder.

The Demon-Xenomorph might have taken Beast Boy down right then and there, had it not been for Angel. The dog's pack instincts told her to aid her friend, and she did. Growling she used her own teeth to slash at the Demon-Xenomorph's flank, but she did not bite down. Still she was burned a bit, but not as badly as Beast Boy had been.

The Demon-Xenomorph turned to her. The dog dashed away, but she had given Beast Boy enough time to recover. A huge hairy green fist collided with the side of the monster's face. A huge green Sasquatch lunged upwards and started to beat the living tar out of the Demon-Xenomorph. The creature was driven backwards.

However it recovered very quickly, bringing its tail to bear it slashed at Beast Boy's stomach. It hit its mark, and Beast Boy felt his gut being torn open. The shock and pain of it forced him back to his human form. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

The Demon-Xenomorph loomed over Beast Boy. Its mouth opened and Beast Boy could see the fire building inside of it.

Beast Boy was about to be fried.

The doors opened again and Gi charged into the room. He paused for a moment to set his DVD to the side then he leaped for the Demon-Xenomorph. The Demon-Xenomorph turned at the last minute and grappled with the smaller alien. Gi spat some acid in his opponents face, and it reared backward in pain. Gi's inner mouth slammed into the other's body repeatedly, and the floor beneath the two of them soon became badly charred.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg charged into the room, to be greeted by an odd sight. They had never expected to find two monsters, let alone two monsters fighting each other.

Cyborg noticed Beast Boy half crouching, holding his bleeding stomach. Cyborg ran to his little buddy and helped him to his feet. As Cyborg helped Beast Boy to the others the green hero stared at the two fighting Xenomorphs in awe.

"The black one…he saved me Cy." Beast Boy whispered. Cyborg was confused, but did not question his little friend.

Starfire, meanwhile, and flown over the battlefield to the couch where Raven was laying. Not wanting her friend to be caught in the crossfire, Starfire gathered Raven up and flew her neared to the front door behind where Robin was and where Cyborg was leading Beast Boy. The Titans had regrouped, and they now looked to Robin to tell them what to do next. Except for Raven, her head was still aimed at the ceiling. She realized that she would only get in the way if she tried moving around, so she just lay there.

Robin's mind was whirling. He had never thought that there might be two monsters, and he was trying to figure this out. Where they just fighting for the chance to eat the humans, or was one of these monsters on their side. Robin remembered how the black one had been bellowing that it was not an enemy….but was it telling the truth?

Robin decided that it was best to help the black one take the red one out. First, if the black one was friendly than they would have an ally, but if it turned out to be a foe than at least there would be only one left instead of two…besides that, the red one looked much tougher than the black one, and Robin would rather take out the stronger one first.

"Titans, attack the red one!" He bellowed, and the fight was on once again. Despite the fact that he had taken a gut wound Beast Boy still shifted to a tiger and lunged for the monster, this time giving it swift slashes with his huge claws. He ran around the monster, slashing and clawing as quickly as he could, trying not to let the fiery blood touch him. It still happened, but he was so fast the burns were not so bad. Meanwhile, Starfire and Cyborg used there above human strength to pound the monster at every opportunity, while Robin had made the same sword out of bird-a-rangs he had used for Malchior and was hacking at the monster's deadly tail, which was soon cleaved off.

Angel, meanwhile, had slinked over to Raven, who was lying on the ground next to the doorway. The dog had crouched next to Raven and was growling in the monster's general direction. Raven, for her part, was muttering to herself. She wanted to help! Or at least see! The entire situation was making her cranky.

About twenty minutes later the Titans and Gi still had not taken the Demon-Xenomorph down! It seemed to be one of those annoying villains that will not die. Robin, getting frustrated, managed to trap the thing in a net…which might last about five seconds or so. But Robin had an idea for those five seconds.

He tapped the black monster, who had taken the opportunity to look (at least Robin assumed it was looking, hard to tell with a thing with no eyes) at a wound on its shoulder.

"Hey, umm, whoever you are. You know how to kill this thing?" Robin asked.

"Not following rules…" Gi muttered. "Thought that maybe this one not have to, but just might…you wait, and Gi takes care of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, need to follow rules. You just make sure you go to light after done. You understand?"

"NO!"

"You need-"

The Demon-Xenomorph roared and burst out of the net. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg renewed the attack, while Robin desperately tried to figure out what Gi was babbling about.

"I take care," Gi growled. "You make sure that not interrupt. You do as Gi says. Understand?"

Robin did not, but Gi was no longer paying attention to the Titan's leader. Gi rushed to the big windows of the Tower and started spitting acid at them. The glass started to melt and run together. Soon there would be a hole in the glass, leading to the void of space. Robin bellowed in horror and ran to stop Gi.

"What are you doing! Stop that!"

Gi turned and growled. "I follow rules, you just go to light when it comes. Never get out unless you go to it. I talk not of the dead, though. Just trust Gi."

Gi then ran around to the front of the room, as if trying to get distance. Robin followed, trying to get the monster to stop, but he would not. Tensing his body for a charge, Gi aimed himself at the Demon-Xenomorph until it was at the exact spot where the black monster had weakening the glass.

Gi bellowed. "GET OUT OF GI'S WAY!"

The Titans looked up just in time to see Gi charging at them, head lowered. They jumped out of the way just in time and Gi slammed into the red menace. So forceful was the charge that the Demon-Xenomorph was driven across the room to slam into the soft glass. The glass gave way and sucked both Gi and the Demon-Xenomorph out the window into space. It also sucked away the gamestation, the couch and the coffee table.

Not only this, but the Titans started feeling the pull of the vacuum as well. They started sliding towards the hole in window.

Starfire, the only one of them who could survive in vacuum, flew to one of the control panels (which looked a bit bent) and started typing buttons, activating the Tower's lockdown sequence once again. The metal shields covered the windows, cutting off the vacuum before anyone human could be swept away.

The Titans stared at the metal wall which had once been a window in shock. They had no idea what to think.

Starfire was the first to speak. "That creature…Gi, it gave its life for us."

Cyborg nodded "Yeah."

Robin looked at the ground and noticed a certain DVD lying at his feet. It was the same one Gi had been clutching, and he leaned over and picked it up. Robin stared at the DVD in utter confusion. It was the first time in his life that he was completely and utterly stumped.

"Guys! Come here! She's not doing good!" Beast Boy's voice pierced through the stupor of the others and they turned to look at their friend. He was cradling Raven in his arms, and it was true that she did not look good.

Her face, already pretty pale, was now so white it looked kind of like snow. She was coughing and gasping, and blood was starting to dribble down the sides of her mouth. With each cough a little more bubbled out of her mouth and ran down her chin. Her eyes where shut tight, and it looked like it was taking all of her willpower to just breathe.

"Damn, this isn't good!" Cyborg knelt down beside her. "I…she might be bleeding internally!"

"DO SOMETHING!" Beast Boy looked up at him and screeched, tears starting to run down his face.

"I CAN'T. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Cyborg bellowed, his own normal eye starting to leak tears as well.

Surprisingly, it was Starfire who voiced what they all knew in their hearts was happening. "There is nothing we can do. X'Hal is calling our friend and there is nothing that can be done." Starfire was crying as well, but her voice was surprisingly steady.

"There has to be something we can do! There has to be! There always is! Right?" Beast Boy looked from friend to friend, but it was clear that he was the only one who had not given up hope.

At that precise moment what looked like a white circular portal of light opened up on the ground not five feet from where the Titans had gathered around their friend. It glimmered and shimmered, and Robin remembered what Gi had told him.

"Guys, before he did…what he did, Gi mentioned something about going to the light to me. Maybe this was what he was talking about?"

"Maybe." Cyborg shrugged. "It looks magical or something like that. We going in, Rob?"

Robin shrugged. "It is either that or wait around until we run out of air or something. Let's go."

Beast Boy got up, still carrying Raven. There was no way he was going to leave his friend here like this. No one really objected, even though they thought it was hopeless.

Together they stepped into the strange light and were taken away.

* * *

Somewhere someone is playing a pipe organ.

They are pretty loud instruments, pipe organs, and it is hard for anyone to be heard over one, especially went the person playing said pipe organ does not particularly want to be disturbed.

However, there are some statements that just cannot be ignored.

"Erik, if you do not stop that and pay attention to me I'm taking that mask off. You can grimace about it all you want but you know that I do not care."

This statement caused the organ player to stop his music with a rather loud bang. Slowly he turned around and glared at the speaker. "What do you want, Grizabella?"

"Gi's dead."

Erik blinked. "So? He'll phoenix soon enough."

Grizabella lifted her lips, exposing her feline fangs. "And here I thought you might actually care."

"I might, soon as Freddy stops pounding."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes, he's being terribly energetic. Which is why I'm going over the opera….over and over again. Might make him shut up for a while."

"Hump, you would think he would give up after a while…oh well. Just so you know, Macavity's back and he wants to go."

"Well, let him. There are so few of us taking care of this issue that he might actually help."

"I know, I just hope he doesn't spot anything shiny or something like that. You know how he gets."

The pipe organ was once again being pounded upon, and Grizabella was not sure that Erik had even heard her.

* * *

White light surrounded the Titans, and at first they all thought they had died and gone to heaven.

This impression was further enhanced when a certain empath snarled "What is going on?"

Beast Boy turned around and beheld a sight he thought he would never see again: Raven, standing there under her own power, the scars on her face completely gone and her eyes restored to their former violet state.

"RAVEN!" He bellowed in joy, and he leaped at her. Just to make sure she was really all right his hands flew to where her chest wound and once been.

At first he was thrilled when he found nothing there but skin…then he realized EXACTLY where his hands were and WHO he was touching at this particular moment in THAT particular place.

His eyes traveled upwards to her face, which was contorted in barely suppressed anger. Her eyes were…very red. Literally.

"Hands. Off. Now." Raven snarled, her demon side peeking through.

Beast Boy leaped away. "Umm," he stuttered. "You had a hole there. Big hole. Veeeery big hole. I was just. I mean. Please don't kill me!"

"Just this once I'll give you a reprieve. However, if you ever do that again I will skin you and use your fur for a rug." Raven hissed. She was then swooped up in a hug from Starfire, who was thrilled to see her best friend alive.

Robin, however, was not so pleased. Sure it was nice to see Raven, but did this mean what he thought it meant? Where they dead?

Suddenly there was a jerk, and Titans felt as if they where being pushed. With a thump and a tumble they where deposited on the floor of a forest, the light hovering above them. Said light flickered out, and they where left in a tangled heap on the ground.

Once everyone's elbows had been removed from the stomachs of friends the Titans started to look around their new environment. They did not have to look far to find a pretty little cabin in these woods…with the smell of blood in the air.

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, Erik, Grizabella, Macavity, or the Xenomorphs. Eventually I'll tell you who owns 'em when it won't spoil the surprise. I promise that. 


	7. Chapter 7

An Author's Note: I don't know why I'm bothering to update this, seeing as how it seems no one is READING IT…but heck, might as well.

Next movie: Cabin Fever. A delightful little romp into the Woods of Nutcase Inbred People and Infected Reservoirs (I'm being sarcastic). Frankly, I always thought that the real threat the kids in this movie were the locals.

Cabin Fever is owned by a guy named Eli Roth, not me. I'm just borrowing the setting for this fanfic. Teen Titans is also not owned by me.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Cabin of Blood

"DUDE! That's a foot!"

And indeed it was a foot. A foot with a sandal still attached to said foot. Robin surmised it was a female foot, seeing as how the sandal looked like something a girl would wear.

But the foot was not the worst of it. Four bodies where lying around the outside of the cabin. One corpse, the one farthest from the cabin, had been nailed to the ground with a stick. Another was lying at the steps of the cabin. The bottom half of his face had been smashed in. The one that looked most painful to Robin was a rather large fellow on the porch with a screwdriver lodged in his ear. The last body that was visible on the outside of the cabin was riddled with bullets; it looked like someone had given him the twenty-one gun salute, literally.

Gently moving the gun victim out of the doorway, Robin looked inside and groaned. There was another one inside! This one had also been shot; by a shotgun it looked like. He was sitting in an armchair in front of the doorway, a rifle in his limp, dead hand and a green baseball cap on his head. Robin could just barely make out the letters F and U through the blood.

"What do those letters stand for?" Starfire asked, both curious and repulsed at the same time.

Robin shrugged "I don't know…Florida University maybe?" though he suspected another, ruder meaning.

"Man, what where they doing out here?" Cyborg said; the human half of his face looked a bit green.

"Guys! There's another one in this shed." Raven's voice came from outside. Even she sounded a bit on the repulsed side.

Robin gulped and went out to see. He was careful not to step on any pieces as went by, and there were a lot of pieces.

Sure enough, there was a body in the shed. It looked like some…barbarian had smashed her skull with a blunt object. Laying beside the body was the blunt instrument in question, a shovel. It was covered in blood and little white bits that Robin identified as teeth.

"Dude, what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin took a deep breath. Calm. He had to remain calm.

"We need to call the authorities, right now. Cyborg? Think you can find a phone?"

"I'll get right on it." Cyborg said. "As long as it's not white." He muttered under his breath.

"Beast Boy" Robin turned to the green Titan "Do you smell anything?"

Beast Boy shifted to a bloodhound. He sniffed about the area for a while then shifted back. "Blood." He said grimly "A bunch of different people, some marihuana, beer…and something else. I'm not sure what it is, though. And a dog."

"Would it be that one?" Robin pointed to Angel, who was sitting on the ground just outside the cabin whimpering.

"Naw, not her. A male dog and a mean one."

"Hmmmm…are you sure you smelled marihuana?"

"Yep. It's faint, though. Probably a few days old."

"You think that is to blame?" Raven asked. "That maybe it was drugs."

"It's a possibility, but it just as easily could have been the beer or maybe something else entirely. Can you sense anything around here?" Robin looked at Raven.

"I can sense some residual emotions, some anger. But mostly fear. A lot of fear."

"Hey guys, there is no phone there. But I did find a whole refrigerator full of beer." Cyborg came back. "There was more blood in the cabin too, mostly in the tub. I found this razor…let's just say its bad, Rob. Really bad."

"All right. Beast Boy! Think you can scout the area? Maybe find some survivors?"

"I'll try dude, but I really doubt I'll find anything." Beast Boy shifted to a wolf and speed off.

"Great…" Robin said "Starfire, Raven! Think you two can fly to the nearest town?" Robin turned to the girls.

The two of them nodded, but they stopped when they all heard a sudden vicious growl coming from Angel. The dog appeared to be looking at Starfire and Raven, her lips pulled back from her sharp teeth and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What is wrong? Are you mad at us, canine friend?" Starfire looked at the dog, puzzled.

"Careful, she might have gone vicious." Robin was giving the dog a suspicious look.

They all where so focused on Angel, who was trying desperately to get them to TURN AROUND that no one noticed the other dog until it was to late. This big brown animal, which once went by the name Doctor Mambo, was stalking towards the females with a hungry look in his insane eyes. Doctor Mambo took a big leap and landed on Starfire, driving the girl to the ground. He hooked his big teeth around her neck and started chewing.

Raven, who was the closest to Starfire, lunged towards the dog, her hands incased in black energy. Doctor Mambo seemed to sense something, and he left Starfire's back to jump at Raven. He would have torn out her throat, but he missed and instead landed on her stomach. Still he bit down, and his weight brought her to the ground as well.

Angel tackled the mad dog and tore at his ear. Doctor Mambo shook her off. The two dogs where snarling at each other, faced down like a pair of gunslingers. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and fired at Doctor Mambo. The cannon blew the dog back a few paces, and all of a sudden he was not so interested in the people. Doctor Mambo ran back to the woods, accompanied by several sonic cannon shots and a few birdarangs.

"Rob." Cyborg said "Maybe next time you should take a look at what the dog is barking at before you leap to conclusions about it." He lowered his sonic cannon.

Robin did not answer; he was far more concerned with the two fallen Titans. Raven, during the commotion, had crawled over to Starfire and was healing her neck as best she could, completely ignoring the blood dripping down her own body. Raven's blue healing light encased Starfire's neck, and the worst of the wounds healed up. Raven then used her healing power on her own wound, but before she was completely finished she seemed to collapse, probably from exhaustion.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Cyborg checked her to make she was okay. Raven looked up at him and groaned.

"I've worn myself out with all the healing I've been doing. Don't worry; I'll be fine in an hour or so."

Robin was making sure that Starfire was okay. She still had a few scratches from the bites, but other then that she was fine. He offered her a hand up.

A noise came from the bushes, and Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at it. A green wolf jumped out of the bushes, and instantly turned back to a green boy, who held his hands in front of his body.

"Whoa, dude! What happened?"

"A dog." Cyborg lowered his cannon. "Might have been rabid or something like that. It bit Raven and Starfire."

"Great…what do we do now?" Beast Boy turned to Robin.

Robin looked around. It was getting dark, not a good thing. Although he knew that it was not a good thing to disrupt a crime scene, he did not see that they had any other choice.

"It's getting dark. We'll have to stay in this cabin for the night."

"Dude, maybe I should fly-"

"No. Not alone at night. We've already experienced an alien monster; I'm not going to take the chance of there being something else in these woods other than that mad dog. We'll wait until morning then all three of you" he looked at Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire "will go out and see if you can find a town."

"Okay." Beast Boy said, deflating a little bit.

"Cyborg. Take some photos of the crime scene, and then let's get these bodies buried." _If we are going to disrupt a crime scene might as well go ahead and go all the way…it's a good thing this is legal for superheros to do!_ Robin thought.

* * *

After making sure the crime scene was as well documented as they could make it, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin started digging holes to put the bodies. While they did that Raven and Starfire went into the cabin and washed off the blood, both off of their bodies and the random splashes around the cabin.

By the time that the others where done burying the bodies it was dark outside and the boys where tired. Even though no one really wanted to stay in a cabin where a slaughter had occurred, they did not really want to stay outside with Doctor Mambo. After each of them had taken a shower and gotten something to drink they each chose a place to sleep and wait for dawn to come.

Little did they know what was squiggling and wiggling microscopically in the water…

* * *

"Hey, dudes! I found something else!" Beast Boy walked up the others, who where gathered around the table. They had managed to find some things to eat in the pantry and after some discussion decided to have dinner.

Beast Boy had something in his hand, and he was giving it a strange look.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"This is weird guys. I found a dead Death's-head Hawkmoth sitting on the counter…at least I think it's a Death's-head…the skull on its back is a little weird looking."

The other's looked at the moth in Beast Boy's glove. It was indeed a dead Death's-head…no pun intended. It was actually a rather pretty little moth, with its brown and yellow wings, but the skull on its back made it look ominous and spooky. Its black and orange coloring made it look like a Halloween favor.

"What kind of bug is that?" Cyborg gave the moth an astonished look.

"Dude, didn't I just say it was a Death's-head Hawkmoth?" Beast Boy said. "There're only supposed to be found in Europe, though…hey! Maybe that is where we are?"

"Maybe…" Robin was staring at the moth. Beast Boy was right, the skull pattern on its back did look a bit strange, but he could not put his finger on what was wrong.

Cyborg, however, had decided the moth was not important. "Hey BB, I found some bananas for you! No tofu, though."

Beast Boy put the moth down on the counter and took a banana. After a few moments he had completely forgotten about the moth.

* * *

In the middle of the night Starfire woke up. She felt nauseous and her arms where hurting. She sat up in the bed she was in and started rubbing her arms. They stung, and they felt…wet…and sticky. She brought her hands out into the moonlight and was shocked to see blood on her hands. She looked at her arms and saw that they were covered in blood running from huge sores on her arms.

She screamed, and the rest of the Titans entered the room she had claimed as her own. When they turned the lights on they found Starfire sitting in the middle of the bed with blood dripping down her arms.

Raven rushed over and started trying to heal her friend. However, no matter how many times she tried to heal Starfire, the wounds just keep bleeding.

Cyborg started scanning Starfire, but just like last time nothing came up on his scanners. He could not figure out why his scanners where acting this way, but he did not like it at all.

Despite the fact that it was clear that this was doing nothing, Raven kept trying to heal Starfire. It was clear that she was struggling against whatever disease was afflicting her friend, but her usually powerful magic seemed useless.

Robin stared at them, wanting to tell Raven to keep it up, to keep trying, even though he knew that this was doing no good. However, he knew that wearing out Raven would not help the situation at all.

"Raven, stop. That isn't helping." Robin forced the words out.

Raven gritted her teeth, and for a moment Robin thought that she was going to disobey him. She did not, but he could tell that she wanted to keep trying, no matter how useless it was.

"What are we going to do?" Cyborg stared at Starfire, mystified by the injuries. "What is wrong with her?"

"It's some sort of flesh eating virus. I can sense it inside of her, but I can't seem to get it out…" Raven shook her head. She looked extremely tired and worn out.

"Okay. We need a doctor and we need one now." Robin said. He had a feeling he now knew what had happened in this place, or at least he knew a bit more. No doubt the people here had gotten sick as well, and that might have contributed to the slaughter. Maybe the virus infected their brains. Maybe they had simply turned on each other in panic. Whatever had happened, though, it was clear to Robin that they dare not stay longer than they had to, just in case the rest of the team caught this thing.

Beast Boy, who had been standing the background quietly thinking, suddenly got a "light bulb-over-the-head" look in his eyes.

"Hey dudes! I just thought of something!" He shouted "I spotted a pair of trucks out there in the woods!"

Robin turned and looked at the grinning green Titan. "Why didn't you mention that before?"

"Ummm." Beast Boy's ears drooped. "It kind of slipped my mind?"

Robin somehow managed to keep his growing temper in check. "Can you find them again?"

"Sure."

"Good. Cyborg, you go with Beast Boy and see if you can get those trucks here. We'll use them to get the heck out of here. Watch out for the dog." Robin said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy left quickly, hoping that they would not encounter the dog.

* * *

In another part of the forest, another circle of light appeared. From this light emerged a something that looked almost human, but the light grace of its landing indicated something more.

The portal closed, and the thing straitened. It seemed almost human, except for the fact that it was covered in reddish orange and white fur with black stripes. The fur stuck out in odd angles, making the figure look like he had been struck by a lightning bolt. The fur was also very dusty, as if its owner particularly did not care if the coat was cleaned or not and its whiskers were twisted and straggly. His sunken eyes and domed head made him look like a bit of villain, and this impression was only heightened by his long claws.

A low growl came from behind the creature and he spun around to behold the red rimmed eyes of Doctor Mambo. The dog could smell the distinct odor of cat, even though he did not see a cat.

Macavity hissed, his head jutting back and forth like an angry snakes. It should have looked ridiculous, but it did not. Doctor Mambo, however, did not seem to care. The mad dog snarled and lunged. Macavity shoulders shrugged in a gesture reminiscent of what a true cat would do, and then he darted away, his tail fluffed up.

The dog was fast, and he was sure that he was going to snag the end of that tail. However, the dog's teeth snapped on nothing at all. He snarled, but he could not longer find his prey. He turned around in place, but there was no cat. He sniffed the air and ground, but no cat.

Macavity had vanished.

* * *

A/N: Remember, I don't own Macavity or anything else. Not at all. 


	8. Chapter 8

An Author's Note: Well, it seems the trickle has widened a bit. Thanks to all of those who are taking the time to read this! The horror/sci-fi/fantasy field is kinda narrow, so I am glad to see people reading.

Well, people have been asking about Evil Dead. I have never had the pleasure of seeing this movie (I hope to remedy that issue soon). I'm going to try weave in the few clips I have seen on Youtube into this fic.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Cross over to the Dead Side

Raven slumped on one of the armchairs, feeling like she was going to throw up. Raven was quite sure that whatever it was that Starfire had, she was getting it as well. She was starting to feel almost as bad as Starfire was starting to look, and for some reason she thought she could feel something inside of her going horribly wrong. Having healing powers generally made one aware of one's own body (which was part of the reason the alien incident had scared Raven; she was not used to having one of her powers fail her so spectacularly). Right now her body was telling her something was Very Not Right. She could feel something spreading throughout her immune system, something was literally steamrolling her demon-enhanced white blood cells like a bulldozer going through the rainforest.

Starfire was lying on the couch, looking slightly purple. Apparently when her species felt bad they turned purple, not green. For some reason she was also getting small pus filled bumps behind her ears. A small part of Raven was fascinated by this, even though most of her just wanted to throw up. Raven suspected that her fascination in her best friend's symptoms was due to a rather sneaky case of delirium. While she was not yet ranting and raving she knew there where some very odd thoughts flitting in her mind.

Robin was pacing around the room, looking ready to chew some steel. He could tell that Raven was sick to, no matter how well she hid it, and he suspected that he might have caught…whatever it was as well. He simply did not know how this thing was spread so quarantine was basically useless. Besides, he knew in his heart that the Titans must stay together at all costs. Somehow, he knew that splitting up would lead to death.

And, perhaps most importantly of all, he loved Starfire. He would not leave her side.

Suddenly he got an idea. He walked over to the cabinet where the Titans had temporarily stashed the rifles that had been around the place and took them out. Carefully he laid the weaponry on the table and started sorting ammo.

"What're you doing…?" Raven asked. Her voice sounded a bit on the dull side. It was even more monotone that her usual monotone.

"Just in case that dog comes back." Robin said.

Angel gave the boy and his guns a scared look, and then she crawled under a table. She did not want to be anywhere near that particular human when he was in this particular mood.

Raven just could not get up the energy to care. Groaning a bit she closed her eyes, sinking into sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Raven snorted. This again. She was back in the strange boiler room, and just like last time she could hear someone talking to her, but could not see that person.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Your worst nightmare."**

**"Ha," Raven laughed "is that the best you can do. What's the matter? Can't think up anything original?"**

**Maniacal laughter was her answer.**

**"Where are you?" Raven growled.**

**"Right behind you…" the voice…it was different this time…this time it sounded like-**

**Raven turned around, and for a second her mental defenses went down. Standing in front of her was none other then her mother…except her mother did not wear an ugly red and green sweater and a horrible hat. And she certainly did not wear a glove with knives on the end.**

**"You...how dare you!" Raven's eyes turned red and stared glowing. Her teeth seemed to lengthen and her nails where suddenly sharper. She could not remember being this angry in her life. With an angry roar she lunged for the imposter, ready to cut him in two.**

**The figure evaporated, and the mocking voice returned.**

**"Well well. It looks like you are more like Daddy than you would like to believe, isn't that right?"**

**"You lying-"**

**"Oh boohoo! You just tried to cut a hole in your own mommy!"**

**Raven snarled, her features becoming more and more demonic. Her half grown claws slashed into one of the boiler pipes. Blood flowed from the pipes and deep within Raven could see raw flesh. The blood seemed to squirm around on her hand, and she was positive she could hear the screams of children.**

**Someone grabbed her shoulder.**

* * *

Robin had been sorting the rifle ammo from the shotgun ammo when Raven started snarling in her sleep. Robin had only heard this type of snarling once before, back when she had lost her temper with Doctor Light. Becoming concerned he went over to check her. Raven's lips where curled back from her teeth, and she looked pretty angry; as in the scary, bloodthirsty, demon angry. He could see that her teeth had suddenly gone sharp, like fangs.

"Raven, wake up." Gently he shook her shoulder to get her to wake up. Her eyes popped open. They were red and glowing. She shot up from the couch and for a moment Robin though she was going to attack him, but soon enough the light faded from her eyes and teeth seemed to retract.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked, very concerned.

"I'm not sure." Raven sat up and rubbed her head. "I think it was some sort of nightmare…"

Robin was staring at her hand. Raven looked and gasped.

Blood was dripping from her nails. And for a second she could have sworn she heard those little brats again.

"Three, four, better lock your door."

**

* * *

**

**However…**

**This was the child of a demon we were talking about. **

**Demons naturally reacted with anger to most situations, not fear like a normal human should. While the girl did have human blood she also had demon as well. Plus, this was superhero, not a blonde screaming idiot in a nightdress. She had been trained to deal with monsters, unlike the fools he normally dealt with.**

**He would have to try something a bit different here. Instead of trying to kill this one outright, he would have to try wearing her down a bit.**

**And he had an idea on how to speed the process along.**

**Instantly a strange book appeared in his hand. It looked like it was bound in skin…or maybe someone had thrown up all over the cover.**

**He opened it up and began reciting.**

* * *

"Dude! Trucks dead ahead!"

"Man, I wish you hadn't used the term dead…" Cyborg groaned as he followed Beast Boy. He gave the trucks a dubious look. They both looked like they were ready to fall apart and crumble.

Cyborg checked out the truck in front. It looked like it had some problems, but it was nothing he could not fix up. Converting his hands to tools he set to work.

Beast Boy perched on a rock and stared at Cyborg as he worked fascinated…at least for the first ten minutes. Beast Boy's attention span was pretty limited, and he started looking around at the waving trees.

Something was wrong.

The trees were waving…but where was the breeze…

"Ummmm….Cy?" Beast Boy said, staring at a branch that suddenly looked very menacing.

"Hold on, BB. Just have to make a few more adjustments…"

"Cy-BLAGH!"

Cyborg turned around and shouted. The trees where attacking Beast Boy. The green Titan looked startled for a moment, then shifted to a beaver and stared chewing the vines attacking him. The vines just keep coming. One of them approached him from behind and…stuck itself in a rather awkward place.

Beast Boy howled in pain and shifted back to human when the rough bark entered…a very tender area. Cyborg, seeing his friends distressed (but knowing full well that this was going to be great teasing material later) grabbed the offending vine and tore it in two. Beast Boy dropped to the ground, moaning in pain.

Cyborg lifted his friend up from the ground and threw him in the truck bed. He leaping into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition, hoping the thing would run. Thankfully it did.

Cyborg floored it and drove in the direction of the cabin, vines and branches lashing at the truck as he went.

* * *

Deep in the waters of a lake, a body stirred. A claw like skeletal hand reached out from the muck and started pulling itself to shore. The rotten corpse of the first man to catch the disease reared its ugly skull and screamed silently in the water.

* * *

A few miles away another body shambled its way out of the river. Snarling, Our Whiteboy Hero of the Movie shambled towards the cabin his rotten brain could still recall.

* * *

Worms stirred in the depths of a cave. Shaking off the squirming white things, another corpse lifted itself out of its resting place, a bag of drugs still clutched in its hands.

* * *

The body of a small, possibly retarded young man lay on a bench, as if the rednecks had forgotten out him after the movie was over...still he was dead…but not for long.

He raised his head from the bench, and said the one word that made sense to him:

"Pancakes!"

* * *

Buried bodies under the earth next to the cabin started wiggling and moving, trying to free themselves from the ground. One of them poked through, its smashed faced turning to and fro, looking for…someone…

* * *

Macavity sat on the branch of a tree, looking out at the evil anthropomorphic nature happening around him. His yellow eyes widened as his tail twitched in agitation.

"Oh shit." He growled.


	9. Chapter 9

An Author's note: Sorry that this chapter and the last one are shorter than the rest. My muse seems to be taking a bit of a break this winter…

I don't own Teen Titans or the people mentioned in the first part…

* * *

Chapter Nine

Attack of the Evil Dead, (with a Redneck Accompaniment)

Macavity gritted his teeth. Great, now he had to deal with the Evil Dead wandering around (he could tell which species of "dead" they where by the fact that they looked…well…crappy). Now he would have to deal with them and the dog as well…unless…

Another red crystal appeared in his hand. He spoke into it. "Erik? Grizabella? Anyone?"

"What is it?" Grizabella's voice came from the crystal.

"We got leaks here."

"Terrific…what kinds of leaks?"

"They look like Evil Dead zombies, Grizabella…you think you can contact-"

"No Macavity."

"Oh come on, maybe he will listen this time!"

"I won't happen."

"But maybe if you asked him, you aren't Horror after all-"

"Neither is the Shadow, Macavity, and when he tried to talk to Ash he was almost cut in half by a chainsaw!"

"Yeah…but you don't laugh manically and dramatically pause every third word. Just give it a shot."

"Why don't you try calling the Jellicles?"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Macavity said sarcastically "Call the Jellicles…maybe it's because they hate my guts! I can't call them Grizabella! They've never forgiven me for Old Deuteronomy! Munkustrap would tear out my eyeballs! You know what he is like!"

"As if you haven't beaten him before! Come on, Macavity, you are a much better fighter than he is! Even he admits it."

"That is not the point! The point is I would have to spend thirty or so minutes trying to get them to listen to me, then thirty more minutes trying to explain things. I don't have that kind of time, Grizabella!"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer-"

"Are idiots."

A long pause, then: "I'll try Macavity, but still think you're mad. And I'll try talking to the Jellicles. You know Old Deuteronomy agreed to help when he talked to Erik."

"Yes, he talked to Erik, not to me. There is a bit of a difference between Erik and me, remember?"

"Oh, one last thing. It's about Growltiger."

"What about him?"

"I think he's coming after you, Macavity. He is still a bit pissed of about the Siamese thing."

"Look, that was Griddlebone's call, not mine! I had nothing to do with that!"

"He thinks you set him up, Macavity! Griddlebone does work for you after all!"

"I don't have anything to do with her love life! I don't care about her love life! Why do you think I haven't said anything about Rumpleteazer's…whatever it is with the Rum Tum Tugger who, as you know, happens to be Munkustrap's brother!"

"Would you rather I not have warned you?"

"No, I just…Grrrr, stupid pirate! Where is he?"

"Looking for you in the system, just keep an eye out for him."

"Perfect, just perfect. First Freddy, now dead people and now crazy pirates…this is just great."

* * *

Robin kept a close eye on Raven and Starfire. Starfire was far too silent (not to mention getting more and more purple around the edges) and Raven...although Raven looked a lot better than Starfire Robin was convinced that she was sick and well, and the nightmare had not helped at all to ease Robin's mind. He was NOT going to lose any more family!

Robin paced around nervously. This was not going well at all, and he did not like that one bit.

The door burst open and Cyborg charged in, his eyes wide and staring. "The trees are attacking!" He bellowed.

"Huh…wha?" Raven gave him a tired look. What was this about trees?

Beast Boy skittered in behind Cyborg, looking very traumatized. "Dude! Raven! Help! It's up my rear!"

"What is up your rear?" Starfire asked, barely raising her head up from the couch. She was still in pain, but this declaration was just too…interesting not to listen to.

"BBs got a branch up his rear!" Cyborg replied.

"What! How did you get a branch up your rear?" Robin gave Beast Boy a puzzled look.

"Dude! Later! Come on Raven, save my ass!" Beast Boy was holding the offending body part with both hands.

"Fine fine, I'm coming to save your ass, Beast Boy." Raven's voice was a tired monotone, and something about the way she said that (and the situation in general) made Robin want to laugh. He did not, but boy did he want to!

Raven solemnly walked over to Beast Boy and looked at…his neither regions. Sure enough there was a hole in his uniform and blood was seeping from the area. Raven sighed. This would require more than just healing, she would have to extract the branch from where it was lodged. Gently as she could she encased the branch in her dark energy and started to pull it out. Beast Boy was groaning in pain, and he was starting to look pale green instead of just green. Finally the branch was extracted from the rear. Raven magically tossed the thing aside, and then healed the damage done from the branch to Beast Boy's rear.

"Thanks Rae." Said a very relieved Beast Boy.

Raven grumbled something inarticulate and stood up.

"Need bath." She growled to no on in general. She then dragged herself in the general direction of the bathroom

"Hey Rob, is she okay?" Cyborg gave Raven a worried look.

"I'm not sure Cyborg. I think she might be sick just like Starfire. We need to go, and we need to go soon." Robin walked over to where Starfire was and helped her up from the couch. Now that she was up the others could see how quickly the virus had eaten up her flesh. She looked positively horrible, but no one said anything.

Beast Boy shook Raven's shoulder, trying to get her up. He was shocked when he lifted his hand and a bloody mass of tissue came with it.

"Guys! She's sick too!" He said.

"Can you bring her?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Beast Boy managed to pick Raven up and ran with her to the truck, keeping an eye out for evil trees. Not seeing any other place to put her he grabbed up a discarded mattress from the ground. How it got there he did not know (and the fact that it was bloody made him not want to know, but he had a feeling it might have had something to do with the previous owners). He put it in the bed of the truck and put Raven on it.

Robin placed Starfire in the bed with Raven, then turned to Cyborg, who was getting into the drivers set "Cyborg, listen to me. It looks like this…thing is getting to all of us. I might have it as well. If something should happen to me I want you to make sure that the others get out of this alive, alright?"

Cyborg didn't look at him; instead he was staring at the cabin with a look of utter loathing on his face. "Nothings gonna happen to you, Rob, now get the dog and get in the car, okay?"

Robin did not need to get the dog; the dog got herself in the vehicle just fine thank you. Robin did, however, go back in the cabin to get the weaponry.

As he was sticking ammo into his utility belt he heard shouting from outside the cabin. Wondering what in the world was wrong this time he ran out and came face to blown off face with the girl from the tool shed. The zombie went for his neck, but Robin whacked it on the head with the rifle he was carrying. The thing's head burst like a watermelon, and it just kept shambling towards him. Robin jumped into the air and kicked it in the middle of its gut. His foot sank in to the heel, but the force of his blow did drive the zombie back.

More zombies where coming, circling and surrounding the car, pieces of them falling off all over the place. Robin could not help but notice how…cheap they looked. Like primitive claymation or stop-motion. It was weird, but they looked like bad movie effects and not real zombies. But there was not time to think about that.

Robin scrambled to the truck and jumped in. Cyborg floored it, running over a few zombies as he went. He had to admit that they made rather amusing squishing sounds as they went under the tires…like that video game.

* * *

Macavity, who was levitating a few feet in the air to avoid killer trees, grinned at the sight of the heroes boldly driving over zombies. He was starting to like these guys a lot. They did not scream and panic and start deserting each other when things got hot. Instead they stood together as team, and it seemed like they were doing a far better job of surviving that way. Though Macavity was a bit of a loner, not to mention a shameless thief, he could not help but admire these people. If only his allies would act this way, instead of engaging in all that petty infighting! They would have a lot more on their side!

Macavity sighed. It would never happen. They were lucky to have the people they already had, and it was no good wishing for more. Let's face it, not many people were willing to help creatures that were willing to eat…questionable things…

He noticed the zombies shambling after the Titan's truck. Making sure they could not see him he followed from the air.

* * *

A few miles through the evil trees later the Titans came to what looked like a roadside truck stop…and very questionable and dirty looking place that screamed "Roach Motel", "Pest House", "Health Hazard" and "Sudden Death by Dirt".

"You think they have a phone in there?" Cyborg said, giving the place a dubious look.

"I don't know." Robin was scratching the back of his head. Unfortunately when he stopped he found bits of bloody skin under his nails "Just great." He muttered.

"We gotta check." Cyborg and Robin exited the car, and walked towards the little kid sitting on the bench on the front porch.

"Hey kid, is there a phone-Holy-!"

The kid raised his head…actually it was his skull. The kid…or the zombie to be more precise was nothing more than a rotten skeleton. The skull was grinning at them, and Robin was suddenly reminded him of Slade's skull.

"Pancakes!" the creature said, in kind of the same tone a normal zombie would have said "brains".

Cyborg didn't even hesitate. He blasted the fiend in front of him to oblivion.

That turned out to be a mistake.

Immediately a large (and by that I mean fat) bearded guy burst out of the shops door like a crazed Grizzly Adams. He was brandishing a rife and he looked ready to kill someone, preferably someone named Cyborg.

"Damn you! You N----! Why'd you do that to that poor boy?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Cyborg bellowed, angered at the use of…The N Word (dundunDUUUUNNN)!

Grizzly's response was to shot at both Robin and Cyborg. Fortunately for Cyborg his metal body protected him from bullets.

Unfortunately Robin's body did not offer such protection. He had been so astounded at this exchange that he did not have time to dodge…or maybe the sickness had slowed his reaction time. Whatever it was, one of those wild bullets struck Robin in the chest, blowing him open before he had even realized what had happened.

A Tamerainan screech of fury echoed through the air, and Starfire leaped from the cab like a purple and orange lioness in a fury. Her hands where glowing with starbolts, and her eyes were a pair of green flames in the darkness. The force of her starbolts not only took out the redneck, but the entire store as well.

Cyborg just stood there flabbergasted, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Rob…oh man Rob…" Cyborg whispered.

* * *

For a moment the Titans just stared at the corpse of their leader, the events of the past few milliseconds not sinking in right away. A low moaning brought them back to reality, and they all turned and saw a small army of dead people shambling towards them, ready for some brains.

Cyborg gritted his teeth and prepared himself for battle…when something flame colored literally dropped out of the sky and started slashing the zombies with its claws.

"Get in the truck you bloody fool!" the creature…it looked like some sort of cat man, screeched at Cyborg. The metallic teenager just had time to register the fact that this…thing had a British accent when it was on him, shoving him into the truck.

"DRIVE IT!" Macavity screamed at Cyborg as he leaped into the car. Cyborg had reached the exact same conclusion. Once again the truck was floored, and the Titans were once again on the road…minus on leader and plus one cat.

"Just a bit farther…the zone end will be around here…" Macavity muttered.

"Huh?" Cyborg gave the cat a look.

"Drive idiot! Eyes on the road!" It was amazing just how big Macavity's eyes could get…

"Man, what the-"But Cyborg's words were cut short when yet another light circle literally appeared in front of them. Cyborg was unable to stop the car, and they practically flew through it.

* * *

All of a sudden Raven had gone from being bounced in a truck being chased by dead people to being plunged into what appeared to be seawater (judging from the taste of the stuff in her mouth when it went up her nose). Thankfully, she no longer felt like she was falling apart from the inside. In fact, aside from being soaked she was fine.

She burst through the surface of the blue water, and came face to face with Starfire, who, although looking less purple, was also crying.

"Robin…"she moaned "Oh Robin…"

Now, Raven is not, nor ever will be, a huggy person, but she could tell that her friend was hurting, and frankly she understood what Starfire was going through. Going completely against her grain she wrapped her arms around her grieving friend.

After a nice teary moment the two girls separated to see four more heads erupt through the surface. First Cyborg, then Beast Boy, then a frantically paddling Angel…then…

"ROBIN!!!" Starfire squealed in delight. Soon Robin's life was in danger again, but this time from an overenthusiastic Starfire.

"BREAK IT UP!!" Macavity screamed as he surfaced as well "IT"S COMING!"

"Huh, what is it dude?"

"JAWS YOU BLOODY GREEN IDIOT!!" Macavity was not going to wait for them; he leaped up in the air and started levitating out of there.

Beast Boy laughed "Dude! Jaws?" he said…then he looked down and beheld a pair of serrated teeth belonging to a very large shark coming at him very fast.

Beast Boy leapt into the air like a cartoon cat "Dude! Jaws!"


	10. Chapter 10

An Author's note: Yes this chapter is very short. I've got more pappers and projects than I have ever seen in my life this year. Pluse when the cliffhanger came I could not resist it.

I don't own Jaws.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Questions

A green pterodactyl leapt into the air, clutching a very wet and very perturbed looking Cyborg in its claws. A few seconds later Starfire arose as well with Robin, followed by Raven, who still had not idea how she had managed to get stuck with the dog. Said dog's fur was so fluffed up from fear that Raven was getting some doggy hairs up her nose, which is not a pleasant experience even if you happen to like dogs. Raven did not particularly like dogs, so she was not in a good temper at all.

Jaws, as it turned out, is an excellent jumper. He was leaping out of the water as well, trying to catch Raven and Angel. Raven was having none of that. A black shield erupted between her and the shark. She got a pretty good look at the shark's tonsils. Not to mention its rather…fishy breath. Right then and there Raven decided that she did not like seafood at all. Nope, not a bit.

Levitating as fast as she could, Raven followed the rest of the team as they struggled to catch up with Macavity.

Finally, they had reached the nice sandy shore of what looked like a beach resort. Macavity had already reached the shore and was shaking himself to get rid of the water soaking his coat. The Titans landed just in time to get showered by little salty droplets from the cat creature. Then he turned around and started licking himself…like a cat.

Robin glared at the cat. "Who is this?" he asked Cyborg.

"Not sure…but he did help us out back there…" Cyborg said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked Macavity.

Macavity paused in his licking to glare at the Titan's leader. "I'm grooming here." He snarled and flicked his tail.

"But-" Robin started, but was cut off when Macavity hissed at him.

Once Macavity was done grooming himself (even though it did not seem to do a bit of good, his coat was still pretty dusty), he started walking off towards the nearest collection of buildings.

"Well," he said over his shoulder "you hungry or not?"

The Titans glanced at each other, none of them quite sure what to make of this strange creature. However, since he did not seem too interested in their entrails (unlike the rest of the current populace) they decided to follow him.

* * *

"Dude…why does everyone look…faceless?" Beast Boy glanced around nervously.

Raven did not blame him, for some reason the various beachgoers and tourists here did not seem to have faces, just blurred images. It was a bit freaky, but when you compared this to the zombies…yes, Raven thought she could live with a bunch of faceless people as long as they did not get it in their heads to eat her.

"So…who wants fish and chips?" Macavity had somehow managed to find a nondescript looking booth with another faceless person behind the counter. Macavity was holding up a paper plate of what looked like fried fish and French fries.

Cyborg, who had never really had a good long talk with a British person, looked at the greasy sticks of potatoes and said, "Man, those aren't chips!" Cyborg pointed to a bag of potato chips "Those are chips."

Macavity grinned "Nope, those are crisps." He said.

Cyborg opened his mouth to argue some more, but Raven interrupted him.

"Cyborg, in England fries are called chips and potato chips are called crisps." She said.

"Huh? Why?" Cyborg looked at her.

Raven shrugged.

"Look on the bright side," Macavity grinned "At least I didn't offer you any spotted dick."

"Any WHAT!"

"It's a pudding, Cyborg." Raven was trying very very hard not to laugh at this.

"I still would like to know who you are." Robin gave Macavity a hard look. "Who are you, where did you come from and what do you know about…all of this?"

Macavity finished off his fish, and then seemed to think about the question. Finally he answered "The name's Macavity…you could say…I come from you."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Sorry, can't be more specific than that."

"Why not?"

"Not the right time."

"What do you mean 'not the right time'?"

"Just what I said. What's the matter? You have trouble understanding proper English?"

Robin resisted the urge to squeeze that cat's neck. He tried a different approach. "Do you know what is going on here?"

"Yes." Macavity said.

"Could you please tell us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not the right time."

"….what do you mean by that?"

"I mean. It. Is. Not. The. Right. Time."

Robin was getting frustrated.

"When will it 'be the right time'?" He growled.

Macavity looked up at the sky "Depends."

"On what?"

"You." Macavity kept looking at the sky.

"Okay…who is doing this to us?" Robin tried a different question.

Macavity finally stopped looking at the clouds and looked at Robin "Who do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"What makes you think I know?"

"Because you keep avoiding my questions." Robin growled.

"….okay Sherlock."

"Are you going to tell us anything?"

"…yes."

"Okay…what?"

"Well…if you want to go forward you best bet is to kill Jaws."

"Why?"

"That is what happened before. Either it must happen in a similar way as it did before or you must find a way out of the zone. Either will work."

"Wait…this has happened before?"

"Of course…he saw it." Macavity nodded at Cyborg.

"Huh?" Cyborg gave the cat a puzzled look.

"You saw Jaws."

"Huh…you mean the movie?"

"What else could I mean?" Macavity asked.

"But…wait a second." Robin rubbed his head. "Are you trying to tell us that shark out there…is Jaws?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"But Jaws was a movie!

"No shit, Sherlock." Macavity could not help that one.

"But how could a movie shark be out there swimming around a real bay?" Robin shouted.

"Who said the bay is real? Who said any of this is real?" Macavity said. "Who said I'm real? How, for that matter, are you sure that you are real?"

Robin stared at the cat for a long time…he was not sure if he could answer that.

* * *

A/n: Yes, spotted dick is real. No I have never had it…but I have been to England. 


End file.
